NOT A FRIEND
by Glorioux
Summary: Hermione is all alone, once in a triad but Ron was murdered, and Harry betrayed her with Ginny. Draco, her old enemy, sees her and wants her for himself. Surprisingly, new Slytherin friends and two ghosts protect her from a changed Harry who stalks her. Does Draco marriage of convenience's proposal include Blaise? Love, frienship, and family are found in old enemies. HG DM BZ?
1. Abandoned and Betrayed

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux .

A/N The third in the No-series. No more tears, Not Over, and now Not a Friend. I will try to write a story that mentions a lot of the reviewers, let me think. Draco gets the witch and maybe Blaise, he is a strange character here.

 **Not a Friend**

 **The Blond Enemy and the Traitor**

Her feet were killing her, it had been a hard day at the Ministry, and all she wanted was to go home, but she needed to attend the reception for the foreign visitors.

Although she debated with herself on the merits of going home, she knew how it would look, and how it would be a bad mark against her. Many were already upset with her latest promotion, and the whispers of favoritism were polluting the air around her, never mind that she worked weekends, and whenever necessary.

Since Harry had his own life, hers had become rather lonely. She had neither made many friends at Hogwarts nor during her University studies.

Her only lifetime friends were Muggles, and they would expect her to meet her duties, to take on the place her parents had left in many associations and social lives, where the Granger family had representation. As of lately, she thought about going back to her Muggle life.

Ironic, she was somewhat a Muggle equivalent of a Pureblood, a fact which had gained few friends at her school before Hogwarts. Her parents had wished a 'normal life,' for her, or the idea of what normal should be. They didn't get that being driven to school in a Bentley by a uniformed driver, a lunch box prepared by chefs, 'protection' waiting for her outside of classrooms plus minding the school grounds, still made her stick out like a sore thumb.

"The other children notice," she used to cry, "I don't need it. They call me names and make fun of me."

Her parents were unmoved, she was their pride and joy, and they often explained to her why she needed 'protection,' why they wanted her to see how others lived and so on, hence at the end of the day, nothing changed.

She never invited her school mates to her home, not because after a couple of birthday parties at other homes and they would have liked her even less. It was already bad enough, others attributed her good marks, and class ranking to her perceived social standing.

Thus, she had welcomed Hogwarts where she would be an unknown. Yes, an unknown she was, to the point she was considered mud under their Pureblood's feet.

It is time to get a freshening spell and change clothes, she thought. She was alone in this world since her parents were now officially dead or missing, surely the first, at least according to the Australian Aurors who found their home full of dark magic residues, just a few weeks ago.

Her parents had liked their lives there and bought a home in a rural area. They made many friends and had decided to stay for a while.

Hermione wore one of her mother's couture cocktail gowns and some of her jewelry and shoes. They were the same size, a 36 euro size, and both were curvy in the right places. Amazing how similar their bodies were.

Her mother liked sexy yet understated gowns, mostly to look elegant and drive her formal husband crazy. She could remember catching her parents leaning against the stairs, near the front door when they came back from one of their evenings, too needy for each other to make it to their room.

Not even forty years old when they were gone, they married when she was six, she remembered their wedding. Her mother had been pregnant at barely sixteen; her father was the same age. Their guardians-parents made them wait until they finished with the Uni.

She missed them much and still hoped that maybe there was a chance. In two weeks she was taking a sabbatical to follow a few obscure, yet promising leads.

She stopped right there, this was always the case, her mind still took her right back to them, and this wasn't good.

With a glamour charm, she applied suitable eye make-up, two-tone eye shadow to match her dress. She changed into the deep azure-blue dress with the low scoop in the back, fitted waist and flowing skirt with a puffy underskirt a few inches above her knee. She wore a mink wrap that belonged to her grandmother to cover her shoulders.

Then put her hair up in a chignon held by two bird sticks with sapphires for eyes, and the matching chunky necklace and bracelet. Finally, she chose her diamond studs; ones she received for her sixteenth birthday from her now dead grandfather.

She chose a deep red lipstick for her lips to match her nails, and a couple of drops of her mother's favorite Joy, a lovely old fashioned perfume. She changed her shoes to a pair of slingback-high heeled shoes of the same blue of her gown. She was ready, so she shrunk all her things into a small matching evening clutch, placed her wand into her leg holster, and was ready to go.

Hermione wasn't aware of how different she looked when she took the time and assumed she was as unseen as always. Upon entering the room, she saw Harry with the usual suspects, and if she had entertained any ideas of joining them, Ginny's eyes were a deterrent, she still blamed her for trying to take what was rightfully hers. Other cold stares from that crowd did the Dark thoughts clouded her mind. They blamed her for Ron's death; namely, because the golden trio was too occupied in giving each other pleasure, when, unfortunately, two Death Eater renegades came upon them.

It happened during a holiday with the Weasley; they have gone for a walk, into the forest to indulge in their favorite pastime, each other. The three of them had been together since the year after the war.

Presently, Harry was back in the fold, but she was the scarlet witch. Too bad that he came crying to her door whenever he was drunk. "Forgive me, you are my love even if I married her, I betrayed both Ron and you, forgive me, my love."

Someone was talking to her.

"Exciting party, don't you love these social events, you must since you haven't moved from the same place since you entered the room."

She looked at her left where he stood and eyed him with apprehension, why was he talking to her? They weren't friends, not even acquaintances, nor she wanted to be other than their status quo. Moreover, a war over or not, they would never be more than that.

She ignored him and started to walk away; it wasn't her place to exchange niceties with him or with any of his crowd for that matter unless they worked for her.

A cold and soft hand forcefully grabbed her left upper arm with steely strength, "Didn't your parents teach you that it was impolite to walk away while someone is talking to you?" he raised his voice.

As he stepped closer, the smell of liquor was overpowering, and before she could answer, "Your skin is so soft," his grip eased as he let his hand run up and down her bare arm. "How can you smell so sweet?" His voice changed, lower and seductive.

She was speechless for a second, his hand on her made her anxious, it made her ill. She pulled away, "You are drunk, let go." she hissed between clenched teeth.

"And you look and feel like—"

"Like a human female, or did you mean like a Pureblood? You bloody bigoted prick, let me go. I guess you still haven't learned a lesson." She hissed between her still clenched teeth.

"But I have, haven't you heard? My parents were attacked last week, they are both in a coma. Attacked by some filthy snatcher, my uncle Lestrange was severely wounded, he is expected to die. He had married, and his wife is pregnant. Only a miracle can save them."

She remembered now, "Sorry about your tragedy, but you must let me go, you are bruising my arm," she hoped to have reached him, and instead, his hand tightened around her arm, and his body got closer, she could feel his body heat.

"I am still talking, you don't get to leave, darling." his speech was somewhat slurred.

"Let her go," the voice belonged to one of his supremacists' band. "You are making an spectacle, your lovely fiancee is looking straight at you."

He let go of her arm. "This conversation isn't over, darling," he told her as he was leaving.

"Which conversation, and who is darling?" She asked, but he couldn't hear her anymore.

A couple approached her, Kingsley and Andromeda, the couple of the year, her likeness to Bella always scared her. The only difference was her hair, brown and barely wavy, and sometimes different shades, Tonks had inherited the trade. The taller witch dressed in dark clothes, was obviously pregnant. Harry was talking to King while his eyes devoured her.

Always the same, wanting sexual intimacy while married to his choice, not to her. She was done with him. It had been months since she had barred access to her home, and it was better that way; it hurt too much.

She stood and exchanged a few niceties, averting her eyes from Harry. He stood so close to her that she could smell his cologne. His hand snuck behind her, and his fingers barely touched her lower back; and he closed his eyes in delight. He was always doing that, why, oh why?

"Hermione, beautiful as ever, and where is your guest?" King asked.

"I didn't—"

"Darling, here is your wine." Someone touched her arm and kissed the back of her head.

She turned around, "Ah, you, thanks." She smiled gratefully.

She saw Harry's fists clenching. _Great_ , "I am here with Zabini."

He flashed his dazzling smile, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Blaise, silly witch, or my dear, either will do." He dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

Hermione was about to pull away when she noticed Harry's eyes narrowing.

That was when she saw Ginny waddling towards Harry, "Love here you are," she gave Hermione a venomous smile. Hermione felt the room spinning.

Ginny was pregnant, gods, she didn't know. Harry was colorless, his eyes down and looking ashamed, it seemed as if the room was moving around her, tears threatened to make their presence.

"Well, nice to see you all, we are being summoned, we must take our leave. Darling, come," Blaise held her hand firmly and pulled her away before Ginny reached them.

As soon as they were out earshot, "Let me go, I don't know what game you are playing, but..." Hermione yanked her arm.

"Hermione, you dropped this," it was Harry. She quit pulling and stepped closer into Blaise. _Goodness, he smells good,_ she thought as Blaise stood behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, tighter, and held her against his chest.

"I didn't —"

He had one of her diamond studs, not possible, she always used a sticking charm, unless, yes he had used wandless magic and removed it.

"I told you not to use magic on them, or in anything of mine..." she hissed.

"I needed to explain, please listen. She got me drunk. It is true, I should have told you months ago," Harry reached for her arm.

"Let her go; she is with me, "Blaise growled.

For once, Hermione was grateful to be next to a Death Eater.

"You knew I wanted a family. Gods, forgive me for saying that. It wasn't my fau—"

"I don't care, go back. Blaise, darling, let's go."

Harry was left standing, rage coming out his eyes, and murder in his heart, Hermione was his. Two male shadows read his mind and shook their heads from side to side, no, she wasn't. He needed to be taught a lesson.

"Bloody traitor," one of the two shadows hissed. Harry looked around. He could have sworn that he had heard Ron.

"Let her be, or we'll make you." He felt cold, someone had grabbed his arm and pushed him away from Hermione, the hand was cold as ice. That voice he recognized, Sirius'.

 _Just my imagination,_ he thought, wanting to deny what he believed real.

"So Granger what was up with Scar-face? You are no longer friends?" Blaise asked casually.

"None of your business," she responded angrily.

They were at the snake-filled table.

"Sorry, my wayward date stayed talking to her former beau. Hermione, darling, I think you know most everyone."

"Blaise sit here by me." The blond enemy called. "A better idea Miss Granger, you sit next to me, and Blaise next to Daphne."

Blaise smiled dazzling, "That sounds like a good plan." He winked to Daphne and blew Hermione an air kiss.

"No, it doesn't, Blaise darling." She retorted between clenched teeth.

And before she could complain, Greg Goyle, the enforcer, held her by her waist as if she was a small twig, and sat her by the hated snake.

"Greg, thanks for helping Miss Granger. Theo, you pour a glass of champagne for our dear guest." Draco rested his arm around her chair, and Astoria stood up and pushed her chair in.

Draco didn't even turn around, "If you leave, you go alone. Don't be a baby if you still want to wear my ring, if not, give to Blaise, you grow tiresome. I have an altogether better idea, give it back, the engagement wasn't official. I want beauty and brains. Blaise, my ring?"

Blaise stood, and Astoria slapped the ring on Blaise's hand, turned around and left. He put it in his pocket.

Several laughs rang around the table, and a few nasty stares came by Hermione's way. Hermione couldn't believe the callous behavior.

Daphne winked her eye to Hermione, "My half-sister is a dimwit, but Draco likes her type, blond and empty. Don't worry; she'll worm her way back."

She smiled, "By the way, I hardly recognize you, you are gorgeous tonight, I am glad that you don't dress like this at work, the wizards would never get any work done."

"Aye," answered Blaise, who also worked at the Ministry but not at her office, then he took Daphne's hand to kiss the top, gallantly.

Daphne worked as one of the legal clerks at her office, a special bureau right under Kingsley. Hermione, at her young age, had achieved great success.

While not a Minister, she was an assistant Deputy to Kingsley. They conducted a type of Special Affairs operation, conducting investigations as required by Kingsley. They were not Unspeakables, but a liaison between several ministerial offices, doing the groundwork for King.

"Thanks," she answered curtly, squirming on her seat because Draco's hand was now touching her shoulder; he was pulling a stray curl around his pinkie. Everyone was back at their business, but Blaise looked on, his eyes enjoying the view.

She felt trapped, as a mouse stalked by two giant snakes. She remembered, Blaise was called the Looker, now she wondered where the name came from.

A/N Harry is a bad apple here...


	2. New Friends

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, and new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N This is one of several short stories that I have written. Depending on the response, they can be made longer. About Blaise, I am not sure of the outcome. Thanks for all the comments.

* * *

 **New Frienships**

"Blaise sit here by me." The blond enemy called. "A better idea, Miss Granger, you sit next to me, and Blaise next to Daphne."

Blaise smile dazzled her, "That sounds like a good plan." He winked at Daphne and blew Hermione an air kiss.

"No, it doesn't, Blaise darling." She retorted between clenched teeth.

Before she could complain, Greg Goyle, the enforcer, held her by her waist as if she were a mere twig and sat her by the hated snake.

"Greg, thanks for helping Miss Granger. Theo pour a glass of champagne for our dear guest." Draco rested his arm around her chair. Astoria stood up and pushed her chair in.

Draco didn't even turn around, "If you leave, you go alone. Don't be a baby if you still want to wear my ring, if not, give to Blaise, you grow tiresome. I have an altogether better idea, give it back, the engagement wasn't official. I want beauty and brains. Blaise, my ring?"

Blaise stood, Astoria slapped the ring on Blaise's hand, turned around and left. He put it in his pocket.

Several laughs rang around the table, and a few nasty stares came by Hermione's way. Hermione couldn't believe the callous behavior.

Daphne winked at Hermione, "My half-sister is a dimwit, but Draco likes her type, blond and empty. Don't worry she'll worm her way back." She smiled, "By the way, I hardly recognize you, you are gorgeous tonight. I am glad that you don't dress like this at work, the wizards would never get any work done."

"Aye," answered Blaise, who also worked at the Ministry but not at her office, then took Daphne's hand to kiss the top, gallantly.

Daphne worked as one of the legal clerks at her office, a special bureau right under Kingsley. Hermione, at her young age, had achieved great success.

While not a Minister, she was an assistant Deputy to Kingsley. They managed a type of Special Affairs operation, conducting investigations as required by Kingsley. They were not unspeakables, but a liaison between several ministerial offices, doing the ground work for King.

"Thanks," she answered curtly, squirming on her seat because Draco's hand was now touching her shoulder while pulling a stray curl around his pinkie.

Everyone was back at their business, but Blaise looked on, his eyes enjoying the view. He sat back with a drink and just looked. She felt trapped, as a mouse being stalked by two giant snakes. Remembering that Blaise's moniker was the Looker, she wondered where the name came from.

The music was playing an old tune, to Hermione it sounded like elevator music.

Draco stood up and pulled her up with him, "Shall we?" he asked.

She yanked her arm, "No, I'm leavin—"

"She is, she is coming with me." It was Harry, again. He grabbed her other arm and pulled.

She saw a flurry of movement right in front of her eyes, Greg had freed her arm from Harry and stood between the two of them.

Hermione noticed many eyes upon them, and she blushed furiously.

"Harry, go back to your table, you are embarrassing me. Go away, you have no right to do this. What is it with you?"

She turned to Draco, "Yes, a dance is just what I need."

"I am next," Blaise added, "Quill my name." He grinned again and turned to talk to his friends.

Draco was surprisingly subdued and nearly morose, he was a good dancer, but a minute into the dance, "My ankle is hurting badly, I must sit down, please excuse me." He was truly limping, she was amazed at his politeness.

On their way back, she saw Harry, he smiled nastily and bent to touch his ankle. He had hexed Draco. Hermione glared at him, he needed to leave her alone. Mostly because she still cared, so it was hard to resist him. It was no longer a choice, it was necessary Now that Ginny was pregnant; no denying that it hurt badly. She had hoped until recently, until tonight to be honest. She had to cut any ties, right here and now.

While Draco hobbled his way back, Hermione excused herself to go to the toilet. On her way, she changed her mind and stopped at the Apparation point. Impulsively she decided to go home, but before she Apparated, someone wrapped an arm around her waist and sided-along with her.

Hermione struggled to free herself, no luck. Upon Apparating into her living room, Harry reached for her wand and threw it away from them, landing on the other side of the room.

He wasted no time, his hands and lips were everywhere, all at once.

"Harry, no, leave, you cannot do this to me." Hermione was crying and fighting him, but Harry was much stronger.

"You are mine, mine. You cannot abandon me." He was in a rage.

"You left me, let me be," she fought him, but she wasn't a match for a fit Auror.

"You are always the strong one, how do you know what is to be me?" Harry argued.

While he tore her clothes, with a wandless gesture, he lost his trousers. She could feel his hot arousal upon her. "No, no, you don't want to do this. Please stop."

He pushed her into the couch, he wasn't listening, because he could feel her responding, his hand went inside her knickers, confirming her arousal. Unfortunately, she was unable to control her body's responses as far as Harry was concerned.

"You want me, don't deny it." His knee parted her legs, "I love you. It wasn't my fault she came to me when I was drunk, forgive me. Please do, I will give you my baby."

"No, are you insane?" She sobbed and screamed, "Someone help me."

"Nobody is here, just love me, and don't scream my Hermione." He coaxed her in a soft voice while he bit her neck, her lips, her neck, mad with lust. Then latched his teeth on her shoulder to still her. He ripped her knickers off and forced her legs to open.

He was poised to penetrate her when her door exploded, Greg and Blaise stood right at the door; Daphne stood by their side.

Blaise and Greg were already by Harry, pointing a wand at him. "Let her go, right now," Greg ordered him.

Harry turned around holding his wand. "Leave, this is none of your business, Hermione and I want to be alone." His breathing was hard.

Unreal, he was fully erect, Blaise noticed. It made his blood boil, this was to the left of wrong.

'Miss Granger, is he correct?" Greg asked respectfully.

"He is not. Look at her, she is bruised, and he destroyed her clothes." Daphne stood right by Hermione.

Hermione didn't want Harry's life to be hurt by this. She was angry, but she cared for him more than she should. Ron's murder had left him unstable, too many deaths in his life. She was in denial, Harry had been selfish, without Ron he would lose the Weasley.

"Harry let me go. You should leave," she looked at Harry. She wouldn't blame him.

"Could you stay while he leaves?" She asked the three late arrivals.

"I am not leaving, they should go." Harry neither lowered his wand, nor moved his body. Blaise wanted to castrate him.

"I think you will. If you don't, I will report that witnessed you attacking Miss Granger. I will Floo the Aurors right now and let them decide on their own, " Blaise interjected.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, still staying and not letting her go, defiantly pressing his still aroused cock against her.

"I have been here before, I have her permission to Apparate here, I am her assistant." Daphne answered.

"We were coming to check on her and to bring her this." Daphne showed them Hermione's lace and mink wrap, the one that belonged to a grandmother. She didn't add that she could swear a voice whispered, "Take her shawl, hurry, she is in danger, don't go alone," the voice sounded familiar, someone from Hogwarts. She couldn't place her.

"Miss Granger I noticed you left it, and we decided to stop here on our way home." Greg explained, and his arm went around Daphne. Protectively, Daphne snuggled up to him.

Hermione looked at Greg for the first time, he had a lost a lot of weight, and he was actually not bad looking, actually rather hot, very handsome. If possible, he was taller, talking about a change.

"Thanks, Harry, this is bad enough, leave, and we can talk later this week, at work."

Harry, just noticed his lack of trousers and underwear. He was no longer aroused, which they all appreciated. He waved his wand and was dressed.

"I am going, but we are not finished. We must talk, and the rest of you leave with me." He ordered.

When he stood, the wizards averted their eyes, Hermione was totally exposed, he had shredded the chiffon dress, and her knickers. She has bitten and bruised.

Blaise and Greg walked towards Harry, "Leave before I do something I will regret. I like my freedom, leave now. Best that you know, I will go to see the Minister, I am not done." Blaise told Harry, his lips held tightly after he spoke.

"Ha, like he will believe you. I have some dirt on you. Forget this, or you will pay." Harry was behaving irrationally.

Someone had come by the Floo, Kingsley, but in the ruckus they hadn't heard. He had not entered the room just yet.

"Harry, go back to the ball. I was alerted by the Aurors that Miss Granger had activated the emergency system calling for help. Something we installed at my office coordinated with your boss. I heard her and knowing her, she plans to ignore this, but I will advise her against it. For now leave, and as long as you leave her alone, I will respect her wishes." Kingsley was making an effort to stay calm.

"Go son, go before I change your mind; I promise you that I will have no mercy if you break my trust. Let her be, you made your choice, live with it. Not the best choice but it is yours. What is wrong with you? Go."

Harry ran away to the Floo, threw Floo powder and disappeared.

Kingsley went by Hermione's side. "Miss Granger, my dear, do you require a healer, did he, ahem, did he force himself on you?"

"No, there wasn't enough time, barely. He might have some, it is partly my fault; I should have left this place."

"No, no, what he did is wrong, if not a healer, please come and stay with my wife and I. Andy would love to have you." He asked again.

"No need sir, Greg and I will stay here in the couch, and Daphne can stay in her room." Blaise looked at Hermione who was now wrapped in a throw that Daphne had pulled from a basket.

Hermione didn't want to stay alone because she was afraid, "Yes, thank you, I like that. My parents had no family, they were children of the second Muggle World War survivors, now dead. All their relatives were killed; their guardians, who I called my grandparents were killed in a plane accident. So, you see, I am rather alone. Thanks."

She just didn't know her parents has been called too soon and couldn't let her know, one day, maybe soon, things would be different. They fought it. Thru subterfuge and elaborate schemes, had wanted to keep her existence a secret. It had been difficult, a gift of love. She didn't know that the Magical world was only one of others equally secret but not less real.

Kingsley added, "Sweet dear, before the Aurors came I swear that I heard…never mind. Don't excuse him, he is changed; he has stepped on the wrong pathway. With his powerful magic he could become quite dangerous."

Two shadows took their places, although they were dead to this world, they had been granted a chance right before they moved on. They wanted to look over the ones they loved, but one had turned bad. They might have a chance to do it again if she could be saved. Kingsley was right, Harry had stepped onto a road to darkness.

 **Blaise**

"Miss Granger, tomorrow you can stay with my cousin and I. He is traveling today. I don't think you should be here alone. Or you could stay with my mother. By the way, I think you need to press charges."

"Why did you come? When I left you were all having a good time."

Greg blushed, "Draco asked me to follow you; we both saw Harry following you. Daphne, is my fiancée, and she told me that had permission to Apparate at your door. Daphne also heard something, someone telling her that we needed to come. Blaise offered to come with us because Draco still cannot walk."

"I guessthat I owe an apology to Draco."

"I guess you do," Daphne winked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, Theo is a healer, would you allow him to look at you. You are bruised, badly."

Hermione broke in tears, and Blaise held her to his chest. _Maybe my mother is right, maybe. She is more than her blood and would be good for any of us,_ Blaise thought.

"Yes, you are right, you are." She could barely speak since grief and sorrow were breaking her heart.

 **Harry**

He came home to Grimmauld, the newly renovated place since Ginny wanted to entertain. He lied, he wanted children and thought that Ginny might be a better choice. She would keep a child, not like Hermione; never mind it happened when she was injured during the attack and took a hit for him.

"Arse," yes, he heard that. "She took a hit for you, a waste, her baby was a better choice."

"Sirius?" He looked around, he heard them often, Sirius and Ron, they were 'mad' at him. Mad was not quite right, they wanted him dead before he caused more hurt and damage. They had told him so, they preferred that he died before he lost his way entirely.

"Are you doing this again? There is nobody here, the ghosts are in Hogwarts." Ginny whined.

"I am not so sure." He heard their chuckles. "We feel real enough."

"Why are you wearing your trousers inside out. Did the Mudblood…" Ginny noticed.

A hand covered her mouth. "Never, ever, say that word, I told you before." Harry snarled.

"You hit me, I'll tell my Mom." Ginny cried.

"I pressed my hand over your mouth. Go home, Kreacher take her home, now."

"This is my home. You left me to go with her. So pretentious, dressed like she is better than us. Ron is dead…"

Now both heard the voice, garbled, yet there, "Ron is dead because someone betrayed us. We were loving our witch, and I was hit from behind. I think you know what jealous sister did it."

"What was that? What are you…"

"Not me, ghosts, why is Ron saying that? Be quiet, I'm not doing anything. Leave, Ginny leave, I want you gone."

The Floo activated, "What is going? Is Harry back sweetie?" It was Molly; Kreacher was coming down with all Ginny's baggage.

Ginny pulled her wand to point to Harry's face, but it fell out her hand, Kreacher stood pointing his finger at her.

"You's nasty, Mr. Sirius says that he knows."

Molly made a big scene and told Ginny to stay for the night, she did.

That night, Harry dreamed about the happy two years, about all that happened and suspicions took form. He remembered Ginny's threats, some that he had conveniently ignored. He remembered shagging her earlier that tragic day. At the end, he made plans to get Hermione by force if necessary.

He quit making plans when a naked body lay by his. "You are still leaving tomorrow, this doesn't change it." He closed his eyes when Ginny's hand reached for him.

 **Hermione**

"Miss Granger, Mr. Kingsley is waiting for you," his secretary came to get her three days later.

"My dear witch, I had two visitors today, Lady Zabini and Lady Pucey. They said they saw you, and she demands that you press charges. They think I am protecting Harry, and even my wife is mad at me. I saw you, and all the witness were asked to provide their memories. I had the vials brought to me because I don't want Harry to destroy them."

"I cannot, Harry is unhinged, Ron's murder was too much to deal with. Please let it go."

Kingsley was unhappy, "If that is the case, he needs help. But I worry about you. He might really hurt you next time; I will be watching. One last question, have you heard Ron?"

"Not sure." She had but didn't want to discuss it.

"I see, please don't stay alone."

She was afraid, no need to warn her. Ron has told her to never be alone. It sounded like him. She really missed him, a tear ran down her cheek.


	3. Life Changes

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Life Changes**

Two flower vases were delivered while she was gone, they were on her desk. Daphne applauded, Draco and Blaise's. "After Greg they are the best. Who will you choose, no, don't choose, take both."

They laughed, "Neither, both are too pretty and just not for me. Two snakes, I think not. Besides Draco is engaged to your sister."

"No, she hasn't heard of him since that night. "

"I see," she didn't. She couldn't help but remembering that she was a mouse pursued by two snakes.

Hermione moved into her parents home, Daphne and Greg were with her. After considering many invitations, she made a decision, it was a big home, and the apartment was too small. Daphne and Greg were together all the time, it was the best idea.

"Your parents' home is bigger than ours. It almost makes Malfoy Manor not so great, " both said at the same time.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It is that, too big."

Daphne looked at the paintings and portraits, she giggled, "They don't move."

Again a shrug.

"I though your grandparents were survivors."

"They were, they had ancestors around here , and they inherited some property."

"Damn, oops, excuse me," Greg laughed, "look at this they are wearing crowns."

"Circlets not crowns long time ago." Hermione was annoyed. Their reaction was the reasonshe never invited her classmates. Ron never felt at ease, Harry was Harry, he adapted.

"So are you some sort of Muggle err, princess?" Greg asked, he looked mischievous.

"Let me guess,"Daphne laughed, "something like that."

"Nah, "some where long ago. The pictures come from different places, most were not from around here. "And yes, something like that, it doesn't change who I am. They are meaningless tittles."

Daphne half listened, "You have been holding out, I love this place. Imagine a ball here. I make a request, you will hold a ball to celebrate our coming engagement."

Maybe it was a good idea, "It is a deal."

An old couple in their mid seventies showed up. They were dressed in dressy Muggle clothing.

"Lady Granger, so good to see you. Are you coming, ah…yeah that. Forgot." Greg noticed they were holding back something, he saw Hermione shaking her head.

"Please don't tell anyone I am back. There is no news of my parents."

"You know your parents orders, I will to notify Mr. Eugene, the security staff aren't here today. Oh, you have luggage."

The old couple ran to take their jackets and small bags, "Should we bring tea? Sussy and Laura are here, they will get the rooms ready."

"A suite next to mine with the connecting rooms, and yes, tea will be lovely."

They sat by the fire with a giant spread. "Lady? Wow, you are titled, we were right. This is great." Daphne sighed. She wondered why Hermione had never mentioned any of this before.

"Vince would have liked this," Greg said wistfully; he missed his friend.

Vince nodded, but then he liked it better where he was at, he sat next to Sirius and Ron, who were eating something equally yummy. Besides, he was free from his father, and he could now look at Miss Granger at his heart's content. They all did. Maybe one day she could be his mommy, or maybe Daphne. They were waiting for their next chance. They sat in another place, in a room with a view.

Greg had changed a lot, rather hot, not heavy, just huge. Daphne sat on his lap. It made Hermione jealous.

Daphne looked at the portrait above her patents on their wedding day.

"Ah, yes, my parents married when I was six, she was 16 when she got pregnant, and her foster father said that she was too young; my father was also 16. I omitted something, both their parents were killed in an accident while they were in a trip. It happened when they were young children, tragic lives. They were raised by the friends who had helped their parents after the Muggle war." Her voice sounded sad, she missed them so.

"Your dad is super wow…"

"Yeah, he was…they both were."

Greg was walking around the room. He stood looking at another portrait. "I've seen this witch, in a portrait at home, Vince and I were in love, but in my house she talks. She is wearing the same clothes."

"Greg, she looks a lot like Hermione, a lot." Daphne looked cross.

Greg blushed, "We were 10, it was before Hogwarts. She was just a legend, but maybe not."

"Ah, her, Lilian L'Argent, she was from Mom's family. She was burned by idiots who attribute her beauty to w…Wait, she is a witch in your house? Maybe it was true, we can look into it. Why in your home? So might I be related to you?" Hermione was surprised.

Daphne huffed, "Greg, I hope you are over the crush." She was jealous.

Greg heard Vince snickering, "Liar, tell her we secretly pined for her; tell her how we disliked Draco's commands."

"Vince?" he looked around.

"Hearing voices, ha-ha," Daphne didn't believe him.

He laughed, "A good way to get out of hot water."

Hermione laughed as well. They settled into the house. Her parents had a Floo access, just needed updating.

Several days passed, life got back to normal. Hermione was in bed sleeping, when someone touched her shoulder, she screamed, Harry was sitting on her bed next to her.

"Why did you scream shh, it just me. I came to say that I am sorry. I've asked Ginny to move."

"Is she gone? And the baby"

"The baby is coming; I will take care of him."

"Please go, and why did you ask her to go?" She moved back, he was lowering her nightgown's shoulder strap.

"I have a fear, I think she was behind the attack."

Greg was at the door, he had a wand, "Leave now. Daphne is calling the Aurors."

"Go now." Hermione ordered and stood by Greg. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. She leaned against him, he could feel her shaking. It angered him.

"Cousin, You need to be in a place he cannot access. You leave," he told Harry again. "You have no honor. We found out how she took a hit for you; the one that killed a precious cargo. sad how you abandoned her just months later. Leave."

"She is not your cousin bloody Death Eater, and you are wrong, she wasn't…"

"I was, and he is right, I took a hit for you." She was angry, no longer broken.

Two voices spoke clearer; one said "She did;" the other added, "shame on you, let her be or else."

"You are doing something, they are not here." Harry was pale.

For a couple of seconds they could see a room in front of them, standing right at the edge they saw Ron and Sirius. Neither well defined but the two were there, their clothes not discernible, but it was them. Behind them, Greg saw Vince.

"It is a trick." No sooner he said that that he felt cold hands touching his face.

The Aurors were at the door, being guided by the old couple. The man carried a rifle, the woman a pistol. Before they came into the room, Harry was gone. "The other guards will be be here tomorrow."

Hermione still refused to press charges. Harry had left Ginny, she heard him, but also heard his denial of her sacrifice. She needed to go. Since she wanted more distance, she accepted Lady Zabini's offer. She would return home later.

It was strange to be in a Death Eater's home, she thought looking around the room. Daphne had packed all her personal belongings, and they were already around her. It was a beautiful suite, decorated in muted colors, heavy silk curtains, plush Persian carpets, yet warm and welcoming. There were fresh cut flowers over the tables, a welcoming touch.

She had been invited to tea.

"Mrs. Zabini, nice to be here, thanks. The room is lovely. I love the flowers."

The tall exotic witch stood up, her dark skin glowed with vitality, she was beautiful. She stood and gave her a hug. She felt a large head nudging her leg and nearly screamed. A wide furry head looked up at her. A feline of some sort, huge, bigger than a dog, gold fur.

Mrs Zabini chuckled, "She is a sweetheart, don't be afraid. It was a gift, she is a magical, hmm, there is no equivalent in the Muggle side, a lioness would be the closest. Her name is Luala. Her parents were killed by dark practitioners, she is probably the last of her kind. I travel too much and need a good witch to take her. She prefers females."

Luala roared and licked Hermione's hand, her tongue was just like a Kneazle's but bigger, she rubbed her body against the witch carefully, aware of her size.

Hermione bent to scratch her head. It was love at first sight. "I find myself in need of companion, but I know nothing…"

"You'll learn, honestly I was hoping she would like you. As I said she is magical, you will see. She'll be by your side whenever you need her. She prefers cooked food, fond of fish and goat's milk. She likes ice vanilla ice cream, cottage cheese and is fond of grilled tuna. If you want her she might be yours, if she wants you as well. Let me ask, "Luala would you like to be with Miss Granger?""

Luala nodded her head to Hermione's amazement. She looked at Hermione and a band of light circled Hermione's hand and Laila's neck. Images of far away forests flashed in front of her eyes; and, now, she had a new companion.

Hermione felt loved at once, the shadows that followed her all the time liked the large cat as. Luala saw them clearly and liked them as well. In minutes Luala learned much. She was warned about Harry and Ginny, and she understood.

Hermione was enjoying Lady Zabini's company, by the end of the tea they had become fast friends.

They were talking when Blaise arrived with Draco. Hermione was uptight when she saw Draco who went straight to kiss Lady Zabini's cheeks. "Beautiful as ever, a pity you don't like younger wizards." He flirted.

"Smart of me, I'd say, older wizards are a better choice, I have to worry less about younger witches. Wouldn't like to compete with Miss Granger." She answered.

Blaise kissed his mother and pecked Hermione's cheek, not really an air kiss. "You look better. I hope you like it here." He sounded really concerned. Nevertheless, Luala pushed him away from Hermione.

Blaise laughed, "You have a new protector I see."

"Yes son, you were right, they are a perfect match." Both mother and son looked happy to get their way.

"I trust Luala will be a suitable companion," Blaise grinned.

Draco frowned, "Suitable for whom? Certainly not for me. Luala dislikes me. " He complained.

Blaise's smile couldn't be clearer, "Exactly, my same thoughts."

Hermione laughed, the first time in days. Blaise stared at her, she looked beautiful when she smiled, he looked at Draco who was also thinking the same. Blaise was still unsure of what he wanted.

Nobody knew what went thru his mind. Contraire to his public persona, Blaise was reserved. Nobody knew of any special friends, female or male. Nobody could say for certain that he ever had a lover.

What many of his friends knew was that he liked to watch others having sex. While his friends shagged during wild parties, he sat drinking something and just looking. His face was unreadable, only signs that he was enjoying the view was closing his eyes.

Theo and others, wanted to know if he prefers wizards, but there was no reason to think so. When asked about his sexuality, he never answered. One thing was certain, he was a giant flirt, and a good kisser according to several witches, any other talents remained a mystery, to most.

"So what happened to greeting me?" Draco asked and grinned.

His smile took her by surprise, she knew that he was handsome. At present, he looked like his father. He had grown half a foot or more right after Hogwarts, but he wasn't as broad as Lucius, more like Sirius; and his hair was long like many of them. But the smile transformed him, he was breathtaking.

"Sorry, hi," Hermione answered.

He advanced and kissed her cheek like Blaise. Draco nearly went backwards, his lips tingled, her skin was as soft as he remembered, and she smelled divine. He never told Blaise but his hands tingled for a day after touching her. It hadn't been his imagination.

Blaise said, "Mom, did you see that? Look at her cheek," small speckles of light still glowed where he had kissed her. "What was that, a magic trick?"

Draco had lost his speech, not quite sure what had happened because he felt a little drunk.

Hermione, had felt her cheek warming up, it felt nice. A nice kiss from the nastiest of Slytheryns.

Sirius whispered on Draco's ear, "Go cousin, catch her for the Blacks, make lots of babies."

Draco exclaimed, "Who was that?" He sounded distressed and looked around but saw nobody.

Nobody made any comments because Luala growled and lunged her body at…nothing. She broke the moment at least.

They stayed for tea, Blaise and his mother left to do something. Draco and Hermione stayed alone, thus, they sat on the same sofa. Since he was sprawled, she guessed this was home to him.

She got the feeling that they had left them alone intentionally.

"So tell me, why do you let Potty get away with trying to rape you?

A/N Hermione is still making excuses for Harry, I think she would, but not forever.


	4. A Wedding Proposal

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A/N** I changed the image for this story , it is a cameo of a larger picture of Hemione on a wedding dress. I hope to load all the graphics onto my site. I changed it to a word-press. As soon as I think is ready for visitors I'll give you the address under my profile.

 **A Marriage of convenience**?

 **A surprising proposal, or how life has changed-**

Hermione stayed alone with Draco, he sat on the sofa with her. Since he was sprawled, she guessed this was home to him.

"So tell me, why do you let Potty get away with trying to rape you? Not trying, let's be frank, raping you. So you know, my healer finally cured my ankle. It was the result of a very nasty hex; it could had created permanent damage. I think it was Potter. By the way, drop him, you should; he dropped you for that nothing."

She turned bright red. Draco was direct, she gave him that much. His eyes were assessing her carefully. She couldn't help but looking at him, he was eye candy.

"Although it is none of your business, I didn't, why? Because Harry and I go back a long way, and he is as close to family as I have left. I know that I should do something, but I just cannot. I am sorry about your ankle, but please know that I am forever grateful. I want to thank you for sending Greg and Blaise after me." Her face lost all its color, she sounded sad.

Draco looked on, he was obviously frustrated with her, but let it go. "It was the least I could do. Potty looked strange, somewhat obsessed. I hope that you feel better." He waited for a response.

"I do and with time it will get better. Whereas it is strange to find myself surrounded by unlikely friends, it is a a blessing in times like this." She answered, her tone lighter. Luala licked her hand since she sensed Hermione's mixed feelings. Hermione scratched between her eyes, and the big feline purred, all was well.

"I wonder what I need to do to make that nasty girl like me. She is wrong about me, I am rather nice." Draco sighed looking at Luala who ignored him.

Hermione chuckled at Luala's obvious dislike for Malfoy.

"Never mind. I'll get to the point, Greg has this portrait at home, I know he told you about it," he waited for Hermione to nod.

"So, we, Greg, Daphne and I talked to the portrait witch. She told us that she was killed by Muggles, and her family had changed their name to, imagine, Granger. After hearing her, we told her about you. She was happy and spoke, first in a strange language, and next she said, "So perfect, silly me for not paying attention!""

At Hermione's look of wonderment, he grinned, "Granger, I guess that Greg and you could be related."

She nodded, she thought the same. "Funny, after all the years in Hogwarts, he is now a friend. I guess we all change a lot. I feel safe with him around. True, Greg said as much."

"Then you must be in here. This is from my library, a compendium of the Goyle family," he pulled out a small book and pointed his wand, "Engorgio," it was a picture album. He opened it, "I already have seen it. Look at her and check the following pages."

She was looking at herself, identical twins. "Wow. I guess Greg is really a relative, go figure. It says here she was twenty. Salome, no last name." She lifted her eyes to look at Draco.

"Uhu, even more fascinating, she told us, "I not really a human, it is time." But the moment she said that, her picture disappeared from the frame. Not good because she is still gone. Gone, but we could hear soft laughter, more than one person laughing. What do you make of it? " He twisted his mouth, rubbed his forehead, and finally started talking again.

"Well, Greg's family is angry with me, they think I did something. All I did was to tell her about you. Right away, your twin grinned and twirled with her arms up in the air while she sang. After a minute of merriment, she made her comment, and 'poof,' she was gone."

Hermione was excited, "A mystery, I like those. This is such a strange time in my life, my friends are Slytheryns saving me from Harry. I just don't feel this is real. Perhaps it means that we can all change." Her voice was tinged with regret.

She'd lost the Weasley and their friends. She had been alone since they chose to blame her for Ron's death; it was hard to take. Meanwhile, Harry was thought as blameless; it was probably Ginny's doing.

Draco was thoughtful, he moved a little closer, "It is good that you think me your friend, but that is not the reason I am here. As I told you my parents are dying; there are little chances they will live. The healer said two weeks tops. Since you saw me last, I broke up with Astoria. The contract was written by my father, and since I am in charge, I can break it. But there is a catch, if my parents die before I marry, all the Malfoy fortune will be managed by the oldest married Malfoy."

"But isn't your father an only child?" Hermione asked.

"He is, but Grandfather had a younger brother, he is five years younger than Father. He lived in Australia but has already returned. My father dislikes him. My great grandfather remarried, he had to, she was expecting. Nobody knows how his wife got pregnant because it shouldn't have happened, our magic should have prevented it." He noted that she was listening.

"In any case, she was a nasty Dark witch who tried to poison my father twice, once when he was seven. The second time happened two years later, so she was sent away. She died years ago, but her son is like her. He wasted millions of Galleons in bad investments and vices."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I need a wife, and there is nobody better than you. Now I know you have magical blood, let me see," he pulled out a scroll and read, "that's not all, although you are also full of magic, it is impossible to measure. All the tests performed failed."

"What tests?" She asked.

"The ones filed at the MoM, I just paid to get a scroll made." He smirked, "Sorry, I wanted to know."

She felt betrayed by Kingsley.

"So you know, they come from the Hogwarts' archives, not recent ones." He noticed her face.

Now she felt even worse, "They were done during Delores' reign, I found it recently. But that is not why I am here, as I said, I need to marry. Blaise and his mother are right, you are the best candidate; nobody comes close. Miss Granger, will you marry me?" He pulled a ring out his pocket and stood in front of her.

She was speechless, but Draco, marry him? She blinked twice, maybe she had fallen asleep.

"I haven't finished, we just need to be married for one year. That is the only stipulation. Think, I cannot help it if you were to leave me a year later. It will be good for you."

He stopped for effect, "Before you answer, you need to be informed, Potter visits his wife daily, so it won't be long before they are back together. Show him that you don't care. He brags that you are his." Whereas Draco was not adverse to use information in order to sway her, he wasn't lying.

He looked around when he heard Vince's snickering, was he losing his mind?

"You are not a friend, why me? " She looked at him quizzically.

"I told you why." He sat closer, and Luala made a nasty sound.

"Because?" She asked again.

"Because I want the best, and you are that." Not completely honest, if he were, he would have told her, " _Because I cannot stop thinking about you, or be without you."_

She stood by the fireplace. She was deep in thought when she felt a loving hand and a whisper, "My Hermione marry him. Get away from Harry, the further the better. He is a danger to you. Do it my love." It was Ron, she knew his touch and his voice.

"When?" She asked, wishing that she could see Ron, maybe she imagined it all.

"My father might die any day. Shall we say Saturday in a week?"

She felt Ron taping her, " _Why not? Do it for us. I want you safe, we all do_."

She went back to sit next to Luala.

"Yes, why not?" She heard her answer.

Draco jumped up, "Yes!" He yelled triumphantly and held her hands to pull her up.

Luala didn't agree, jumped behind him, and knocked him back onto the couch. Nevertheless, touching Hermione's hands had made his tingle, odd.

Blaise and his mother ran into the room with a open bottle of champagne and four flutes.

Hermione had to smile, they had known. Promptly, Luala jumped back on the couch, between her and Draco, and moved her head over Hermione's leg. Her body language was clear, " She is mine."

Draco couldn't stop grinning. Greg and Daphne arrived soon thereafter. Both were happy, and they celebrated the news.

The next day Draco went with her to her parents' house and was astounded, "This is newer and even nicer than Malfoy Manor, if my parents get better we will move here. I love the pool and the exercise room. But not as much as the moving pictures box." He didn't add that he liked the whirlpool in her bathroom even more. It gave him all kind of ideas.

He hadn't been honest, it wasn't merely a marriage of convenience, not for him. He thought it best that she didn't know. Now, he was counting the days until she was his wife. He knew that he had made the right decision, Greg and Blaise agreed.

Preparations got under way. She would wear a replica of her mother's wedding dress, it was made out a old bolts of embroidered heavy silk, and Belgium lace. The original had been damaged during a freak fire.

On her head, Hermione would wear the adornment her mother wore, a wreath-like made out silk-velvet with gold threads, tiny silk flowers, and small pearls. She chose to leave her hair down on a half braid.

She cried when she was dressed for the wedding wishing her parents were there. She looked like her mother in the old pictures, when she saw her reflection she broke down. Not for long, she still wanted to hope her parents were alive and well.

Draco married Hermione in a quick ceremony at Malfoy Manor, the guest list was short, the wedding was performed by Kingsley, who, surprisingly, was thrilled; he wanted Harry to hurt.

Kingsley was actually angry with most of the Weasley, he couldn't believe that they were so blind.

 **Kingsley**

Kingsley had suspected for a long time that Harry was unfaithful.

Kreacher confirmed it, he had overheard Ginny blackmailing Harry. If he were to try to divorce her, she warned him what would happen.

She would tell Hermione that Harry had shagged her the day the trio were attacked. He'd told Ginny's about Hermione's condition and had also arranged for another tryst the same day. He had also told Ginny that he loved Ron and Hermione and would never leave them for her.

It also seemed, as per Kreacher's snooping, Ginny had sent the Death Eaters because she was angry. They were to kill Harry as well. If not for Arthur, the three of them, Harry, Ron and Hermione would have died.

That did it, Kingsley closed his heart to Harry. Immediately, he had called him to recommend a visit to a mental healer. Sadly, Harry dismissed Kingsley; according to Harry it wasn't needed.

Kingsley insisted, he demanded that Harry was checked, but he refused. Harry had lost his way, Kingsley concluded, but he hoped to be wrong.

He was glad for Hermione to get away as far as possible from Harry's reach, and the Malfoy was as far as possible. He knew she would be a positive influence for Draco, all as well.

The same day they married, Rita Skeeter was given an exclusive. Draco wanted everyone to know, specifically Harry.

 **The In-Laws and a Wedding Gift.**

That evening after a short reception, the couple went to Mungos'. Hermione wore an old rose colored formal witch's robe with Muggle touches. She had her hair up in a messy chignon adorned with sticks carved like snakes; the make-up was subtle but for the deep rose lipstick. Like usual, she wore some of her mother's jewelry.

She chose a pair of matching high heeled shoes and handbag in the same rose color; her mother had bought them before they disappeared. Draco admired them profusely. In his mind, the shoes were his wedding gift. indeed, in his daydream she came to him with her shoes and nothing else on; he was in trouble and he knew it. He was hoping for a wedding night, but he knew better; he had patience for the possible long wait. For now, she was his wife.

They walked holding hands; when they entered the hospital many did a double take. They ignored the on-lookers. As for Skeeter, she followed them.

Nothing prepared her to see Narcissa and Lucius looking so terrible, the curse was eating them; they were down to their skin.

A young pregnant witch and several other sat by Rabastan's bed; she held his hand looking desolate. She was very pretty, petite with dark hair and olive complexion. Hermione was told that she was from a Spanish family.

Hermione didn't expect to feel so much compassion; her eyes filled with tears. She held Draco's hand and felt him trembling. She whispered, "So sorry, I am so sorry."

When he squeezed her hand back, he was surprised at how relieved he felt to have her by his side.

Now things were changed, he was no longer alone. What Hermione didn't know was that he didn't intend to divorce her; he omitted an important fact, there were no divorces in the Malfoy family. Besides, he was going to convince her stay with him.

He had been smitten since the ball; he spent long hours finding out all he could about her, and now she was his. Indeed, Hermione Granger was his wife.

The next minutes he would never forget.

When Ron was fatally injured, he hadn't been killed by magic. He was hit with a boulder because the attackers did not want to leave a magic signature.

He had died instantly; his brains splattered all over Hermione who was in the middle of Ron and Harry. She wasn't able to do anything for him. Today she wished with all her heart to do something to help the Malfoy and Lestrange.

They walked to Lucius' bed. Draco's eyes were wet, "Father, I married today. You were right, she is the best of all. You said she was the only one fit to be a Malfoy bride, you and Blaise's mother thought the same. So I followed your advice. Astoria was a pretty doll like you said. I wish you would had been there, isn't she beautiful?"

Hermione was speechless, since when had Lucius Malfoy said such things about her? She felt bad for all the harsh words, for telling Draco she didn't care. Seeing her new (fake) husband crying and in pain, reminded her of her lost parents.

"Darling," he called Hermione; the visitors listened attentively, "come here."

She moved next to Draco. "Dad here she is, the new Lady Malfoy, did you know she is royalty, or comes from them, imagine, not that it matters, she is already perfect. So here, since you cannot kiss the bride, she will kiss you."

Hermione was shy, this was Lucius, one of her nemesis, but no longer, because now, he was her father-in-law. She bent and put her hand on his face, all kind of tubes were attached to his body, fluids were being fed, but from where or how, who knew, it wasn't visible.

Tears were freely flowing by now. She kissed his forehead, wetting him with her tears. Draco could swear they were colored, "I wish you were well, I wish all the pain was gone, and wish the curse could be removed."

The same was repeated with Narcissa. Draco wanted her dying uncle to meet his wife, as well. She cringed when she saw Rodolphus, he also looked like hell. Nevertheless, she also kissed Rabastan's cheek and repeated some similar words. She was tired of Death taking so many. How she wished she had her grandparents healing touch, her mother used to tell her about it.

When they walked towards Lucius, they saw dark gases coming out Lucius' mouth and nose, they smelled putrid. Same was happening to Narcissa and to Rabastan.

A terrible gash that wouldn't close in Rabastan's upper torso started healing in front of their eyes.

It was Rodolphus who said, "Quickly close the doors, nobody should know this outside this room. Healings often have a price, and your bride, because it was her doing, should first find out what it will cost her."

Draco nodded, he was seeing color returning to his mother's face, Lucius was coughing, and his eyes were fluttering.

Hermione kept repeating, "I did nothing."

Draco had seen the tears glowing when they touched their skins, her hands were still very warm, maybe it was all combined, whatever, she had a healing gift.

A/N GGINSC a reviewer made a comment almost exactly to a line that was already written. The one about Slytheryns being nice, what a coincidence. :)


	5. No Wedding Night

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Not a Wedding night**

Draco had seen the tears glowing when they touched their skins, her hands were still very warm, maybe it was all combined, whatever, she had a healing gift.

As the patients were getting better, Draco demanded unbreakables from everyone. The Lestrange were looking at her like she was a goddess. The older Lestrange hugged her while they cried tears of relief. It made Hermione uncomfortable, like she had opened Pandora's box, maybe not such a good deed.

Draco went to call their family healer who stayed in Mungo's. Outside the room there were many news reporters; everyone trying to get a picture of the Malfoy heir and his new wife, none other that his former foe.

When Muctis, the Malfoy's family healer, came, he confirmed it, the patients were improving considerably. Whatever had been inside their bodies was gone. "What happened?" Although he and others healers asked, there were no answers forthcoming.

Muctis wasn't a fool, he noticed the new person in the room. She looked very nervous. She was the new Mrs. Malfoy, Miss Granger; it was related to her.

The newly married stayed until late and finally went home exhausted. According to the healers, they were all out of danger. Needless to say the Lestrange family offered their eternal allegiance. Rodolphus, was crying when he hugged her, which made her uptight. He apologized profusely for all done in the past. She already knew that Bellatrix had used them, but still, she felt weird.

 **Kingsley and Kreacher**

Kreacher went, once again, to see Kingsley.

"Mr. Sirius cames to see Kreacher. Here," he gave Kingsley a newer will. It had all the right signatures.

The hidden will clearly stated that vaults and property were to be divided on thirds; one third (1/3) for each of the Golden Trio. In the event of the death of one, then the third would be divided between the survivors. If they all died, then to Remus and so on. clearly stated that he hoped the trio remained together.

Kingsley was troubled, "Kreacher, please let me inform Mr. Potter ."

Kreacher accepted, "Sir I wants to go with Miss Grangy." He disliked Ginny plus Sirius had told him to go with Hermione; moreover, Mrs. Black had repeated the command.

"I'll see what we can do, but it would be best if you can trick them into giving you new clothes."

 **Newlywed**

Luala was super happy to see her new mistress, she rubbed her large body against her, licked her leg and laid her head on her new Mommy's lap. Hermione scratched her face, and Luala made happy sounds.

Draco was so happy that he laughed at her antics, so he decided to per her. When she growled at him, he was disappointed. "I wonder is she is ever going to like me. She better."

Luala growled and shook her head. "She says never." Hermione laughed. Hermione didn't know that Luala thought he was colored incorrectly, with her special vision he looked blue to her, not too natural. But the real reason was that now he was competing for her Mommy's love and attention.

Blaise came over to check. When Blaise heard the news, he hugged his friend, "It was Hermione, right? Mother says she is something else, mother can see things we cannot, and said she is special. Remember our promise, you know it is best for me."

Draco grinned, "Of course, but first I need to get her to accept me. I still remember how we found out. It must come from your father."

"I think so. Mother knows and approves, she has patience. Yes it comes from my father, he was my mother's second husband. He was the one murdered by an angry old lover. She was my mother's former best friend. She turned out to be the same who had killed her first husband by error, his best friend. Poor Mom, a widow twice, too much."

Hermione came down to see Blaise. "Sorry, I was taking a shower, did he tell you the great news?" She looked elated.

"It was you, wasn't? Mother thinks you are special, " Blaise touched her face gently, a pleasant touch, she thought. _Glad you didn't have to pick between the two of them._

"Yes, but it is a secret, the Lestrange are concerned. It was weird that Rodolphus hugged me. Draco, is he also married to Rabastan's wife?"

Draco chuckled, "Not that I've been told, but I am with you. They are hiding it from my mother. Mother was upset. She loved that mad witch and feels that it is a betrayal. So sorry, I've never apologized for my evil aunt. Father had the room gutted out, we have a Japanese garden to bring peace. You need to see it tomorrow, don't worry it isn't the same. What do you say, call it a night? We need to be there as early as we can."

Blaise said good night and winked at Draco who nodded.

"I am sorry, but where is your room?" Hermione asked.

He looked puzzled, "You just came from there that is our room."

"But we agreed that this was in name only."

"This house has spies, my great uncle is keeping an eye on us. I talked to Pucey Sr., and he advised that until Father is 100% (percent) out danger, we need to keep appearances. The bed is giant, you can trust me,'' his smile was untrustworthy to say the least. He reminded her of the big bad wolf in a children's play. "Besides the last weeks have been grueling, I hate to be alone."

Hermione was to tired to argue, she had slept with the boys for several months, and they respected each other. She nodded, "Whatever, I am beat."

They were going up the steps, when Draco bent and picked her up, "C'mon you are my bride, I dreamed of doing this for a while, since I was a young lad."

"I hope your arms don't break, I am no light weight, do it, " Hermione thought it was romantic, this was a Draco like nothing she recognized, gosh he smelled so good. She missed this, Ron was the impulsive romantic. No, forget for now, you are Draco's wife. She wrapped her arms around his neck, relaxing against his shoulder, He smells so good, feels right.

On their way up, several portraits congratulated him and wished him many children.

By the time they were in the room she was asleep. A smiling Draco laid her on the bed, she was so pretty, she really was, had he been blind? Probably, he had always thought less of her. He wasted so many years, maybe they could have a baby by now. A baby, a little Malfoy with curly hair, he grinned wider. His chest arms and hands still tingled from touching her.

Even when was she still fully clothed his pajamas looked too big for her. So he pulled out his wand and changed her into a modest nightgown, lifted the deck and covered her with some regret.

He cleaned up and felt his body responding to her. Too bad that he was bone tired, but he wished he wasn't. He had hoped to get at least a few kisses; well, a lot more than kisses, truth be told. All day long, he had been trying to control his desire, ever so tempted.

Luala laid on the foot of the bed next to Hermione. He smiled looking at her feet, she was so tiny, so pretty; he sighed, so desirable. He wondered what would she said if she found him out. He kissed her lips chastely and went to sleep. He hoped that his father's uncle wasn't lurking somewhere. Draco suspected he was the one behind the attacks.

At the crack of dawn, Axel, a house elf came and knocked on the door, "Master, the Aurors are here, they musts sees you."

Both wore housecoats when they ran down to the Floo, Draco held her hand.

Harry stood with two Aurors; he looked murderous giving Draco a nasty look.

"My, my, you are in his bed already? Just four weeks later. How soon we forget. Laying with the enemy. You have no shame shagging him, a dirty snake."

"You don't talk to my wife like that." Hermione had chills. She felt very cold. Draco stood behind to hold her close to him, anger rising.

"Wife what are you talking about?" Harry looked ill.

"She is my wife. We 7 today. I mean just a few hours ago." Draco's long hair was flying around him.

"Married, you married a bloody Malfoy?"

"I don't see how this is any of your business." Hermione answered curtly.

Harry was so angry that he couldn't breathe, "Malfoy, someone tried to attack your parents, we had Aurors posted, nothing happened to them, but you better come. We need you to identify the ones we are holding."

They went to dress quickly and left Luala in care of the handler when she tried to follow.

Harry continued berating her, "You couldn't wait to marry. Could you? I left a pregnant wife for you."

"I didn't ask you to leave her."

Harry was feeling out sorts. He felt like he was going mad with the news. Harry was nearly alone in his sorrow, many were mad at his shabby behavior. He was even more upset later on, once he received the news that Sirius' fortune was not all his.

Draco didn't know the attackers. They were offered a fortune by a stranger. The wizard wore a cloak and had a half mask; it had to be his uncle, but how to find him.

Since it involved Hermione, a top official, Kingsley sent Arthur to oversee the interrogation.

Hermione couldn't get warm, like she was coming with a bug. During the interview, Harry had come near her and whispered, meanwhile his hand lowered and squeezed her bum, very low with his finger pressing between her thighs, "If you needed to get shagged so…"

Hermione lifted her hand to slap him, but had no chance because an invisible hand threw him against a wall.

Everyone heard, "Leave her alone, enough is enough, traitor."

Another voice, "Lay a hand on her again, and you will regret it."

Arthur who wanting to congratulate her had volunteered. Kingsley had told him about the wedding, and had also told him Arthur what he had learned from Kreacher. Arthur was concerned, he had his own suspicions. He recognized the voice.

"Ron son, are you here? Please talk to me." Arthur begged.

"You are all unfair to her, the traitors are others not her. She loved me, she did. She is a good witch." It was Ron's voice.

Arthur broke down, "Forgive us," he looked at Hermione and left the room in a hurry.

Draco looked hard, "Leave Hermione alone. I want to know, what did you do to my wife."

Harry was beyond caring, "First, I am not a traitor. Second, I did nothing."

Hermione shook her head, "You did. Be warned if you touch me again without my consent, I will press charges after I hurt you."

They looked in amazement when Harry hung in the air and was flung outside.

Afterwards, they went home. "Let's go home and sleep a little more. I am exhausted."

Hermione wanted to know why Harry had changed so much. Later, she would find out.

When they got home they found Blaise waiting for them.

Blaise looked tired, "What happened? Axel came to get me."

After Draco told him, Blaise asked, "Do you think that your uncle is behind it?"

"No idea, but the thought has crossed my mind. The Aurors have been informed. Potter was there, he is an ass." Draco related the other incident.

"What did he do?" Blaise asked.

"Not important." Hermione answered. Draco frowned and shook his head.

Blaise felt the tension and said goodbye. He held her and realized how protective he felt, he was worried. "Be mindful and careful. I want you safe. See you tomorrow." Blaise felt a wave of uneasiness, probably nothing.

They walked him to the Floo. As soon as Blaise was gone, Draco felt murderous, he wanted to know, "What did Potty do to you?"

"He likes to feel me up when nobody can see him. He was squeezing my bum and hmm, lower. I don't want his touches; it won't happen again."

"Nobody mishandles a Lady Malfoy, nobody. I cannot let it pass." Draco wanted to hurt Harry, he might still do it.

"Please Draco let it go, it is already too much. Please." She came and wrapped her arms around his waist, she was wrought. The encounters with Harry were draining her. Since the healing she was exhausted, she wanted to be hugged, to be loved."

Draco's heart raced; her body felt perfect against his, this closeness was what he had wanted since the night at the reception.

He lifted her chin, "Princess I want to kiss the bride, may I?" He tried to smile as he lowered his face.

She moved her face, "I want to, but only a kiss, not yet we but …"

His lips shut her words, he rubbed his gently against hers. For a short moment she stood and then pressed her lips to his, slowly her arms raised to his chest, and gave in to the kiss. This was enough for Draco, his lips opened and his tongue pressed to open hers. She barely opened hers and opened her eyes. She saw Draco, she was kissing her old foe.

She pushed away, "Please not today, it was sweet..." her voice faded. Draco held a rag doll. Her body had turned cold as ice.

"Darling, talk to me," She was not asleep, she was out, something was wrong. Muctis was there in five minutes, his house was on the estate.

He examined her and was concerned. He listened her her chest with the apparatus to hear the internal organs. His eyebrows went up, "At first I thought I was wrong, but not. Here," he placed the ear cup over Draco's ear as he moved the sensor plate slowly over her chest.

"Why does it stop and start again?"

"Because I am moving from one heart to the other, one slightly to the side. It would be easy to miss them since you usually only listen to the left side."

"Yes two hearts, I can hear them clearly. How? Why?" Draco asked. "What is wrong with her?" The idea of losing her was hurting him.

a/n Hermione needs to quit pining after Harry, hmm. When we love someone we tend to find explanations for their bad behavior, what we need to do is to walk


	6. Beginning

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n last time Hermione was under curse

* * *

 **Grimmauld-**

 **Kreacher's New Clothes**

Meanwhile Kreacher was making his move. Ginny was staying over more and more, a fact that made him ill.

He approached Harry who had arrived in a foul mood. "Mr. Harry, I needs anothers tunic, mines is nasty." Kreacher held two of the newer napkins that Ginny had purchased at outrageous prices.

Ginny, who had arrived early, screeched, "Not those, they are for company," she went to the cupboard.

Kreacher insisted, "But this be betters, they has the houses' seals." He pointed to the corners embroidered with the Black and Potter's seals.

Ginny pulled out two older, stained cloth napkins, walked to Kreacher and pulled the napkins Kreacher was holding.

Kreacher was mumbling, throwing a fit. Harry, who was tired and mad at the world, took action. In an impulse was by Ginny in a couple of steps, yanked the newer napkins, and turned around.

"Kreacher, take the ones you want. You deserve new clothes, heaven knows that Mrs. Weasley has no qualms buying new ones whenever she wishes." Harry nearly threw the napkins at Kreacher.

The Potters heard several guffaws, one from Mrs. Black's portrait, the others from ghostly presences. "Well done Kreacher, bravo," Mrs. Black congratulated Kreacher.

Kreacher reached behind a cupboard for two large suitcases. "Thanks for my new clothes, I can goes now." With those words he pop out their lives, leaving an arguing couple blaming each other for losing valuable help.

 **Malfoy Manor**

Draco asked again, "But how, why does she have two hearts?"

Muctis was thoughtful, "I read about this, I think your wife is not a Muggle, see her skin color is changing, her hair is different. She seems to be blending with the surroundings. Her face is even narrower." He pointed out.

"Yes, we know she is magical. Just not sure how much because her magic is not measurable." Draco indicated.

Muctis looked in his bag and pulled a vial. "Let's see," he moved the wand as he sprinkled powder in the vial over her.

He looked at the small diagnostic's plate, it read, "Not possible to determine magical percentage. Off measurable scales-subject is possibly another species."

He sprinkled more powder, "Let's look some more." It read a little more, but not much, "Not known species, female, age undetermined, conflicted data."

Muctis was displeased, he looked at Draco, "There is something wrong, maybe the healing is not suited for her. I knew she was the healer. Perhaps, but doubtful this is the effect of the healing. I just don't know. She is at the edge, nearly gone. Her life is endangered." He was upset which was uncharacteristic, Draco had never seen him like this.

Neither noticed a small figure Pop near them by Luala, who just looked at it.

The healer wasn't done, he pointed his finger at Draco, recrimination tinged his voice, "How could you allow your young bride absorb three deadly curses from a type of unknown unforgivable. Pardon for saying, but that was irresponsible."

Draco was now wondering this himself. Whereas he had been aware of the risk, he had been caught in the moment of hope, "Muctis, do something. There must be something you can do."

"What is that? I could kill her. What she needs is unknown to me." He answered curtly.

Draco's heart ached, he didn't love her, but he could easily do so.

Luala was there, the small figure whispered on Luala's ear. Now, she knew what to do.

The large feline sat next to Hermione and put a paw over the witch. The paw looked different, like it was deformed. Kreacher, who had arrived and wasn't noticed, moved next to Luala.

Luala looked at the paw. They saw a big rat like creature, with spiny scales running along her back, under her paw. She shook the paw; as it fell Kreacher pointed his finger at it. A blue stream touched the rat-like-thing, turning into dust before it hit the ground.

The entire action took less than a couple of minutes, probably less than one.

Both Draco and Muctis watched in amazement. Minutes later Hermione was breathing better.

Kreacher stood by Luala, and she allowed it.

The old elf was mumbling, "Poor Miss Grangy the Eater was killings her." Too bad nobody paid attention to his words, at least not right then.

Muctis listened to her heart. His eyebrows furrowed, "Hmm, only one heartbeat."

He observed her body changing. "Her body is camouflaging once again, when she was dying and defenses went down, the camouflage disappeared ."

"Ah, that is what is going on." Draco held her hand between his, he felt relieved, happy.

"Let her rest. I've read about her people; the text speaks of the great ones, many confused with the Fey. They suppose to hide from us, your father would know more. But for now we need to let her rest. I don't think she knows. But one thing I do know, our magical powers are not much against those like her." Muctis advised.

"I think that she is probably related to Greg almost for certain." Draco told Muctis about the portrait.

"I would like to examine them if they will allow it." Muctis requested, he had a theory after hearing about the portrait.

Sirius and Ron smiled, they knew how things worked. Vince didn't but he could hope there was also a chance for him. For now, he was happy to look at Miss Granger, Draco was so lucky. Not that he begrudged him, it gave him the chance to be near her.

 **Much Later**

Hermione opened her eyes, where was she? The room was sumptuous, but not at her parents home. The dark green draperies were half opened letting the sun come in. The light wood walls made the room warm and friendly. The fireplace crackled perfuming the room with scented wood. There were flowers in every surface she could see. Beautiful, but not her home.

She could sense more than one presence. She wasn't wrong, two pair of eyes were fixed on her.

A rough tongue licked her hand, twice for good measure, Luala.

"Hi baby, how is my sweet, sweet girlie." She scratched Luala between the eyes, and when she moved her head next to hers, Hermione kissed her head.

"How about me?" A playful deep voice teased her.

Draco sat with his legs crossed next to her.

She nearly jumped, why was…? She grinned, "You scared me there, I wondered why you were dressed in night clothes on my bed." Gosh, he looked yummy with his tousled long hair, his tunic top open to his chest. Her heart fluttered.

"Correction, our bed, " he smiled wolfishly.

He touched her face, "How are you beautiful?"

She noticed the sun was really out. What time is it? How long was I asleep?'

"You slept three days, it is 11:00, and you weren't sleep, the healing nearly killed you. If not for Luala and Kreacher who has declared himself as my valet, things could have gone different." Draco was going to say something else, but she interrupted him, he was still touching her hair, playing with her curls.

"Kreacher here? Why, not that I mind, Kreacher was unhappy with Ginny."

Although Draco told her most of it, he omitted that Hermione wasn't human. He made her laugh telling her about Kreacher's gossiping, his taking over as the senior elf, and his clashing with Mipzy.

He didn't tell her about Greg and his brothers being partly like her; like her with two hearts, except their second heart was weak. This was a secret, along with her camouflage, which had returned completely.

She was upset, "Luala is truly magical, I owe my life to her. I think that you are hiding something." She looked at him quizzically.

"When you are totally better, we will do some mystery solving. How about it."

"I forgot, Kreacher said that Luala came from hidden places. He and Miss Luala are the best of friends, hmm." He shook his head, looking a little disgusted. Hermione had to grin, she could guess, it was Luala's dislike for him.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and sighed, he was still rolling a curl around his index finger, "Your hair is amazingly soft. Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous," she tried to get up, but he pushed her back.

"How about breakfast in bed?"

"I want to get up. I must look frightful."

"No, Mipzy had been taking care of you, and I have brushed your hair, and other small things." He looked extremely mischievous. She ignored him. The room was feeling very warm.

Someone knocked, "May I come in? I heard voices," a male voice asked.

"Is that your dad?"

Draco nodded, she pulled her blanket up, Draco smiled, "Leave it, he has been here several times. Dad come in."

Lucius came in. He was smiling luminously. He further surprised her by hugging her. A tight loving embrace. She could feel his body shaking with emotion, "My dear thanks for saving my life. I want to welcome you to the family. I am beyond proud that Draco found such a wife. Please call me either Lucius or father."

Hermione shook her head to clear it, this wasn't real. Except she had never seen Lucius wearing wool trousers and a dark jumper, thus it had to be real.

"The Lestrange are anxious to see you, they sent you this." He pulled a medium size velvet pouch from his pocket. "It is charged with their magic."

She opened, "It is beautiful, but this is too much." The bracelet made of large emeralds and chunks of engraved gold, "It seems heavy."

Lucius sat on the edge of the bed, Luala made a dissatisfied sound. They smiled, she didn't like Lucius either, at least not much. He was good with her, and they sat to eat ice cream together, so Luala tolerated him.

"Please let me," Lucius expertly put the bracelet around her wrist.

"Amazing, it is now nearly weightless."

The food arrived carried by Mipzy and Kreacher, who greeted her respectfully. He was wearing a Malfoy embroidered napkin and acting superior. He greeted her briefly and left. She grinned, Kreacher would never change.

Lucius surprised her further by sitting on the bed next to Draco. He sat with his legs crossed with the spread right over the giant bed.

Between the three of them and Luala they managed to eat most of the spread brought to them. Both father and son took turns serving her food, cutting it to bite size morsels, buttering her toast, feeding her but mostly babying her, and she let them.

They had a good time and laughed when Lola try to steal the food from them. Of course they let her. She liked almost everything, no wonder, she loved eating.

When they were finishing eating Hermione asked, "How is Mrs. Malfoy, is she better?"

Both father and son looked at each other and quickly made an excuse for her.

A few minutes later Lucius said goodbye and told Draco that he would meet them later.

"Draco where is your mother. Is there a problem?" She could imagine the reason.

Draco didn't lie, "She is mad I didn't marry Astoria. It made it worse when my father told her that he was very happy with my choice. She is good friends with her and was looking forward to have Astoria as her daughter-in-law. Too bad, I wasn't happy with the idea."

"I see," she said. Her heart was going too fast, she wasn't sure she wanted this to end.

"My father told her that she can go away if she doesn't like. She is welcome to live in one of the other houses. Father is very unhappy with her attitude, and I feel the same."

"Draco now that your father is well maybe you don't need to be married to me." Hermione offered, sounding sad.

"My father might get sick again, and to be honest I don't want this to end. What do you say, let's give this a try." He took her hand and put it against his chest.

"And your mother?" She waited.

"Well, she will come around, or not. As for us, we can go to live at your home."

She grinned and placed her hand over his, "Our home, ours."

"Ours, let's get ready."

Draco was full,of hope, he dreamed of being with he, of holding her naked body against him; but didn't want to even think about it.

They moved next day; Lucius begged them to stay to no avail.

They moved to her home, Kreacher came with them. The next day cloaked guards appeared all around the house, "Don't pay attention to them, my parents had a long contract with them."

Life went on for a couple of weeks. They went back to work part time until she was better. They talked, watched movies, rode horses and walked.

They were walking around the gardens when she slipped on a rock, he caught her, but feeling her body close to his, made the familiar tingle run along every place he touched. He was hard on contact. All he wanted was her.

When she looked up to say thank you, his lips fell on hers. There were birds chirping, the wind was blowing, which drowned the sighs of her protective invisible guards. "About time," Sirius whispered.

A/N About time? Will Draco and Hermione will finally get together. if you like the stories let me know.


	7. Maybe Love

**Maybe Love**

They were walking around the gardens when she slipped on a rock, he caught her, but feeling her body close to his, made the familiar tingle run along every place he touched. When she looked up to say thank you, his lips fell on hers. There were birds chirping, and the wind blowing drowned the sighs of her protective invisible guards."About time," Sirius whispered.

Draco's lips touched hers but at first Hermione's lips didn't move, his tongue caressed her lips and bit them lightly, until the moment her lips relaxed. Right away his tongue was in her mouth, touching everywhere, needy moans escaping his throat.

He forgot where they were, only that she was in his arms and was kissing her, the realization made him desperate for more. His tongue followed hers, his lips caressed her. He could feel her body against him, her soft breasts against his body. He travelled her body with his hands, she was perfect. Pressing his hips against her, made him gasp. He had been hard all day long, a normal state these days, but now he ached. He wished they were in a bed, preferably without clothes. He wanted her body melded with his. Her fragrance surrounded him, she was his world; he was making needy sounds, of that he was certain.

The hand on her bum tightened, squeezing, pressing, his body was burning. _I need you, need you. Let me,_ his mind repeated. He moved next to a large tree and placed his back against it. While kissing her, he picked her up to straddle him.

Hermione was with Harry 18 months before; the same day when he told her he was marrying Ginny the next day. She was the last to hear, although the event had been planned for several weeks. Enough, bury him, she ordered herself. This was Draco, and he wanted her. Oh yes he did, with each movement of his hips she could feel his hard sex against her.

Her body reacted, Draco felt right; her sex ached, she wanted him. She wanted to be closer, so she wrapped her legs around him. He made her feel cherished. Her hands ran thru his hair down his back.

This day she wore a long muggle loose dress with a jumper and short hiking boots with knee-high socks. His hand moved along her thighs, raising her dress. He kissed her neck and ears, he could hear his fast and loud breathing, he felt ready to burst.

His breath hitched when his hand reached the top of her thighs. He didn't dare to say anything, he didn't want her to become aware and push him away.

She wore short hipsters made of stretch lace. He moved his fingers gingerly, moving the damp fabric aside while his hips pushed forward; he wanted his throbbing hard cock right below her hot sex.

He was quiet not wanting her to say no. Gently, his finger opened her labia, to run his long finger along her sex. He couldn't stop moaning, feeling the flutters along his finger.

His entire body felt strange, like small currents ran along, not unpleasant, different. His cock had a life of its own, indeed, all he wanted was to be inside her.

His finger sought her channel, while he rested chin his chin on her head. She waited. He moaned and cried feeling the small flutters of pleasure, _it won't take much,_ she thought.

''Love, you feel so good. I want you so, have wanted you for days. I want you my darling, my wife." His voice was soft and seductive. His finger slid in an out her living channel, her hips moved with it, shudders of need shook her body.

He turned around to hold her against the tree, so he could open his trousers. She knew what he was doing, it was fine and welcomed.

Lowering her hand, she tried to touch him as well but the angle didn't allow it. She wanted him, she wanted to be loved. She missed the intimacy of sex, the pleasure, the closeness.

His cock was now sliding along her sex, rubbing her clit. Her cries made him wild, although he knew this wasn't the place for a first time. But maybe he was wrong because it couldn't be better. He could feel her trembling, she wanted him.

His mouth sought hers, their kiss was wet and hungry, he guided his cock and started to thrust, barely in. "Yes, yes," she whispered.

Although he didn't need encouragement, he wasn't making head way, it was harder that he anticipated; she was very tight, but felt so, so. "Good, so very good."

For a moment she nearly changed her mind, it felt painful, he was large. Who knew how large, this was Draco. She looked at him and found him looking at her. He wanted her, lust was all over his face, his mouth was half open, he saw her hesitating. He didn't know if he could stop.

"Don't stop, don't, oh gods," he was partly in, looking at him opened a flood, he was hers, he had chosen her, her lips sought his, and she lowered her body unto his cock.

A loud groan was heard when his sex was deep inside her; he had to bite his lips not to scream when a climax took over her. When the walls massaged his cock inside the moist heat, he nearly came. He wanted to roar, she had awoken a hidden beast hungry for her.

"Don't move, stay put darling," he told her, "or this is going to last a second." His voice but a whisper.

They stood, not moving until she licked his neck, then the urge to move took over, her words made him wild, "Draco yes, yes…" yet, he tried to not move.

He realized they hadn't taken any precautions. But before he could react, she moved and being held so tight inside of her was too much.

His thrusts became fast and forceful, he wanted more, the pressure and friction were pure pleasure. It was as if an inner beast had come alive, a very strange possessive feeling. He felt different, not sure, as if were uncovering something beneath his skin.

The pleasure traveled straight to his brain back to his sex. He bent his head down, what he saw he didn't believe, at least not then, their sexes were charged with magic. His body tightened, "Hermione," he whispered. He wanted to prolong this but felt his seed coming up. He couldn't stop the coming orgasm.

With a loud groan he came, his vision faded. He lowered to the ground and leaned against her.

Some time later he opened his eyes and kissed her head, she was awake.

"Hmm." She said.

"Hmm?"

She was straddling him, he was still inside and hard. He moved slowly while kissing her lips, her eyelids, her chin. He moved a little, he wanted her again.

"I should say that I am sorry, but I am not. I still want more. This is the best ever."

She said nothing, then, "It was good. I am not sorry either." Very good, she wanted to add, but it was better not said. This was a marriage of convenience, wasn't it?

They felt a pair of eyes, and a dissatisfied growl. It was Laula. Daringly, the large feline came by Draco and pushed him. In the outside light his skin was bluer, to her eyes.

They laughed, "Young lady, she is my wife. I am not doing anything wrong."

Laula ignored him, figuring out that there was nothing she could do, she sat looking away, guarding.

Draco noticed how beautiful Hermione looked. A sudden realization hit him, he was falling in love with his wife.

"I hope none of the guards were around." He had to say something before he would confess his love for her. He didn't want to spook her. Right now, he wanted to hold her and make love to her for hours.

"Let's get up. Although, I like it right where I am."

Hermione made a face, "Oh no, my appointment for the implant was today."

"What is that?"

"Under the skin contraception, a Muggle healer does it."

He wanted to say he was happy and wanted a baby, instead, "We are married you know that, don't you? There is, err, no need." He looked at her with hope, maybe she would welcome their child.

Hermione was silent. She was probably safe, but the idea of a baby was thrilling.

I never told you, "I was…"

He didn't want her to say it. He already knew, a friend at Mungo's had told him; he knew it had hurt her, damn Harry, an idiot.

It made him sad for her, Daphne was raped a couple years before, and Greg rescued her. The cowards ran, and Greg let them, he wanted to take her to his family's healer. She got pregnant from a violent act, no matter, she mourned the baby when she lost it. He understood how it must have made Hermione.

"I was pregnant when Ron got killed. Andromeda was my healer, she knows."

"I am not adverse to the idea of a baby, even if we decide to…" She didn't finish because he put his finger in her mouth.

"Stop it darling," he was no longer hard. He moved stood up, pulled the wand, cleaned them, closed his trousers and helped her get up. "If you have a baby I will not divorce you, I told you before, let's try. I want this to work." He kissed her hand and looked at her.

"But your parents," she was going to object but he interrupted her,

"Only mother, my father is upset with her. Father told her his position and how glad he is, but she is mad at the world."

His hand had moved to her breast, caressing it, squeezing lightly, "You are so pretty, I want to see you without your clothes, let's use the big tub." He wanted her again, did he ever, "I will confess, my experience is very limited, very." He grimaced, best if she knew. Maybe he wasn't the greatest of lovers, but he wanted to be for her.

"How limited?" Hermione was curious.

"Just a few times with err, with two somebodies. My father's idea is nothing before marriage, he made me promise, but it was a done deal by then."

They both laughed.

A stab of jealousy hit her, "You mean with Astoria?" Wow, she felt nearly angry.

"I don't kiss and tell. But no, not with her, she saves it for her husband, or close to it. Are you jealous?" He grinned, hoping she was.

She bit her lip and wouldn't look at him, she wanted to know, what was going on, was she falling for him?

Draco was happy, he was sure she was jealous. By now his hand was under her dress, he kissed her neck, already hard, "Let's go, or we will be here until dark, or until someone finds us."

They Apparated in the room, Luala was there first, she jumped on the bed and hissed at Draco.

"No, no, down," Draco ordered, Luala roared angrily. They had to laugh, "She does not want to share her mommy," Draco teased Luala, he knew she understood a lot. Luala just didn't fancy blue skinned babies, who would.

Draco went in the bathroom first, he had figured out the pool. He lit candles all around, then he took his clothes off to go in the pool. He sat on the cushion seats to look at her undressing.

He isn't shy, she though. She was down to her short knickers and her bra, both made out dark red lace.

He came towards her, she stood next to the sunk pool. He went on his knees on the low cushion seats and put his head on her stomach. She laughed, "Let me undress." She looked at him, no wonder it felt uncomfortable, no wonder.

"I've been dreaming about this since I saw you at the ball," Draco caressed her legs.

She took off her bra. His fingers traced her nipple, "It looks like candy." His eyes were heavy, his cock jumped.

He was tall enough, he had grown as tall as Lucius, maybe a little shorter; tall enough to reach the candy with his tongue. He circled it once.

He heard whispers, "Shut the window, this is not right."

"Spoiled sport."

Yes, he had heard that.

His hands moved up and down her body, touching feverishly as his mouth changed from one breast to the other.

"Let's stop, I want the bath," his voice was thick. He noticed that the tiles were actual mirrors.

He stood up to take her in his arms. Holding he, he stepped into the pool. It had jets lights that could be dimmed, he liked that.

"Do you want me?" She asked.

"What do you think. Here," he moved her hand over his hard sex. He closed his eyes as she moved her hand up and down. "Your hand, all of you. I want to lick and kiss every inch."

They sat in the cushion benches. From the side, she took a couple of scoops of scented salts.

Luala growled, she had come in the bathroom and put her head on the edge of the basin.

Draco laughed, "I am allowed, you need to share," she looked cross.

Hermione bent and licked his cock's broad head. His back arched, "Wait," he reached to pick the wand he had placed near him.

"Why?"

"You worried about pregnancy earlier," his eyes trained on her.

"No, no need," she said, "like you said, we are married."

He reached for her to hold her. "That we are. We are married, babies are welcome, right?"

"Aha," Hermione grinned and caressed his face. He had a smile from ear to ear.

They heard a, "Yeah," and exclamations of happiness.

Hermione giggled with naughtiness. "Ron, please leave."

Draco didn't let her say anything else, he kissed her, trying to bring her down. But she was faster, she flipped over and made him recline on the cushioned bench.

"Stay, she ordered, "Yes M'dam," he grinned not for long. Then he tried to talk while she made circles with her tongue on his belly.

"So you don't mind two wizards. I wonder, I mean scar face and Weasley."

"Harry that's his name,and depends. I have never been with any other than Ron and Harry, why?"

She was sure that she knew, "Why, does it have to do with one of your friends?" She had an answer ready should he tell her.

Draco felt his face burning, "No, no, it was curiosity. Oh," her tongue was around his cock's head now her lips, bloody hell. His body lifted, but he had a plan, "No, no, my turn first. This is my dream."

"Mine too," She caressed his bollocks, he moaned.

Mrs. Jones was knocking. Draco groaned.

"So sorry but your constables are here; it is urgent."

"Harry, bloody arse," Draco knew it, he could feel it, trouble had arrived.


	8. Bad Tidings

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Bad Tidings**

 **A Love Declaration**

"Harry, the bloody fool, when will he leave you alone?"

Though they dressed quickly they stopped for a brief but intense kiss, his hand ran over her back then just held on to her, "I have a confession, you need to know, I am falling in love with you," then he lowered his arms, "let's go."

Hermione blinked, she wanted to say something but Draco was in a hurry. She missed his face, a grimace. _I messed up, why did I…nah is good to tell her._ He decided it was fine.

"Hold my hand," he grinned, "don't let go, particularly if it is Harry." He took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "I meant what I said, shh, we'll talk later, my love."

Luala growled softly, she looked at Draco with a new found respect. The magic creature could feel how Draco cared about her mommy; the bluish skin looked better. They would have cubs; a cub to love, any color would do. Luala walked next to Hermione sensing the tension. They entered the main receiving room.

Of course it was Harry, who eyed them with scorn. Harry stood with two Aurors, immediately, his eyes fixed on their holding hands.

After a curt greeting, Hermione offered them to sit. Harry declined. He eyed Draco's wet hair, and Hermione's tousled look with semi-wet hair. Harry recognized her expression, she had been shagging. The anger grew inside of him.

He noticed how the couple sat close to each other, the intimate looks they exchanged, and nearly growled when Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He didn't like Luala who sat next to Hermione, the feline was alert, tense, ready to strike.

One of the Aurors looked at Hermione, he mouthed, "Don't come."

"So why are you here?" Draco asked point blank, no greetings, no niceties, "I guess this is not a social call." He spoke in his haughtiest drawl. His eyes set on Harry.

Harry noticed that the couple had their hands hidden under the robes. They were actually holding their wands, but he thought something else.

He looked at Draco, "I guess a Muggle palace is as low as you can go," his voice sounded full of contempt. He immediately turned towards Hermione.

"You need to come with me," he looked at Hermione right on the eye. "We have his mother and Miss Greengrass. They were beaten and injured during a scrimmage with you. Before you say anything, they were telling the truth; we examined their memories. I have the vials to prove their allegations."

He pulled his wand as he spoke, gave the Aurors a signal, and they pulled theirs as well. Draco and Hermione stood up determined not to be cowered. Luala also stood up and walked towards Harry, her fur stood up and changing colors. She hissed and growled.

Harry didn't heed Luala's warning, "Throw your wands down, don't defy me." He said and readied to enforce his command. As he and the Aurors advanced forward, Luala leaped high, in an attempt to bring him down. She missed him because at the same time, his body and the Auror's bodies were picked up and suspended near the high vaulted ceiling.

Harry and the two Aurors could feel strong arms wrapped around them, holding them back. Harry couldn't breathe.

"Stop this right now, we are here officially." Harry ordered, his face red. Luala kept leaping higher and higher determined to get Harry. He was now an enemy.

Hermione remembered the Lestrange bracelet, she touched the gems and whispered, "Help!" Hopefully, they would come.

"We are not doing anything, Draco show him your hands. And you Missy, come here right now." Hermione showed her hands and Draco did the same, they were empty. Luala stopped leaping, but sat giving her back to Hermione. She was right beneath Harry, looking bigger and very scary.

A Floo call interrupted the drama, Lucius, Blaise, an older wizard that looked like the new Greg, Greg and three men dressed in dark clothing, arrived; Kreacher pop right after them. It was obvious who had warned Lucius.

"Bring me down right now, and get that nasty beast away from me." Harry demanded.

Laula, the nasty beast, was already by Blaise and Greg, they always brought her a goodie. She rubbed her body against them and purred.

The new comers smiled when they saw Harry hanging belly down.

"I mean it, down, right…" He yelled.

Whereas Harry was dropped on the floor on his bum, the Aurors fell standing up on the cushioned floor.

Everyone saw and heard Ron Weasley. He wasn't quite solid, but it was him. He floated above Harry, "You are a miserable traitor and a liar. I recommend that someone looks into what you were doing the day I was killed. You will not take her, I know your intentions."

Harry pretended he had neither seen Ron, nor heard him, but he knew better.

"Take her where?" Blaise asked, his wand was out, same with Lucius and the Goyle's wands. They were ready to fight.

"To be interrogated, she is suspect. She is dangerous." Harry said not bating an eye.

Everyone noticed that one of the Aurors, the younger one, had stepped aside.

"Why is that?" Lucius asked. He had made a decision, Azkaban or not, Hermione wasn't being taking by Harry Potter; Lucius would make sure of that. Draco didn't know something about himself, it never happened to Lucius, but he recognized it when he had seen Draco with her. If that were true, Draco couldn't lose her, he would be as good as dead.

"She tried to kill Miss Greengrass and your wife. You should know Mr. Malfoy." Harry answered.

Blaise guffawed, three ghostly laughs joined along. Greg wasn't laughing.

"You don't touch my family; you will need to go past me and Francois."

"Ha, it is the second time you say such foolishness. You are nothing to her." Harry shook his head.

"Check at the Mom, we filed the results there, it seems we have common ancestors, more than one. But it is none of your business. By the way you are a sorry excuse for a hero." Greg talked down to Harry.

Luala, who had just disappeared, suddenly appeared in front of Hermione. She roared, showing a row of large pointed teeth and powerful fangs.

Harry made a face, "What is that, " he pointed at Luala, "is that an illegal Dark creature?"

Nobody answered.

"Someone you don't want to make mad." Blaise finally said. "As you can see, there are many obstacles to take Mrs. Malfoy. First of all, you are outnumbered. She stays here until Kingsley is notified." Blaise turned to look at Hermione, "We protect our own."

The newcomers all stood surrounding Hermione.

"My, oh my, he too, you get around, I see. How many…" before Harry could finish Hermione started to lift her hand, but before she could do anything, Harry's head bounced back. Everyone heard the loud slap. Harry rubbed his mouth and cheek, already swelling.

"Bloody hell, I don't know what tricks you are playing, but you stop them right now." He looked around fearfully. "As I said," he insisted, "we have evidence, you are under arrest."

"Not that is any of your business, but my wife," Draco coughed lightly, "she hasn't left my side since yesterday morning. We have been rather busy." He turned and kissed Hermione's head.

Harry saw red, he could imagine the 'busy' activities and felt intense anger and hate. He would destroy Draco, or anyone else who tried to take her away from him.

The Aurors shifted on their feet, they could feel the tension mounting. The youngest one turned towards Harry, "Sir, with all due respect I cannot be here. I will resign when I return."

Harry looked at him darkly, "I will deal with you later. As for you two, a husband can say whatever."

One of the men dressed in dark clothing advanced. "We guard the house, and she has been here the entire time. You better leave."

" This might cost you your freedom, you were a war criminal and this might put you back in Azkaban. I advise, you and your criminal associates move aside."

"I will go with him, but not alone," Hermione offered. Knowing Harry and his new persona, some of them could end up in Azkaban.

"No, I don't take anyone but you." He advanced, and before anyone could do something, Harry pointed his wand at Hermione. The next instance both disappeared along with the older Auror.

At the house everyone was looking was mayhem, a trace of them.

Harry opened his eyes, "Where are we at?"

Hermione also opened her eyes, "What have you done?"

"Nothing, where is my wand." Harry asked.

Someone who looked like Lucius, but without his looks, sat on a bench looking at Harry, who was inside a cage with Hermione. They seemed to be inside a cave.

"I want to thank you, you saved me a lot of work; your wands are gone." The wizard watching them spoke with an Australian accent.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"I think I know, you are Lucius' uncle; but a better question is how you got us here?" Hermione asked.

"Shall we say his jealous shrew of a wife made it easy for me. She wants you gone my dear witch; it was easy. She and other jealous witches, they are priceless. You are well informed, I see. By the way Mr. Potter, there is no accounting for bad taste, choosing mutton instead of a juicy filet. I don't have that problem, before this is over, I will have a taste." He laughed nastily.

"You won't get away with this," Harry barked at Lucius' uncle.

"But I have, isn't she here?" After he pointed at Hermione, licking his lips. "Indeed my dear, you are a tasty little morsel."

Harry told him, "Never, you won't touch her."

"Do tell, who is going to stop me?" The nasty wizard smirked, darkness pouring out of him.

He wasn't alone. At least two brutish looking wizards stood behind him. " I'm somewhat surprised that you haven't asked the magic question, why are you here?" He tapped his lips and looked up, pretending that he was thinking.

a/n I hope that you are liking it. would love to hear from you. A challenge for Harry, let's see how he reacts. How about Draco?

Sorry to say I had to change my password twice since I found several stories in shambles, my profile messed, and the new story deleted.


	9. Abduction

**Abudcted**

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked defiantly.

"Ah, the beauty speaks," Lucius' uncle spoke, "by the way my name is Euclides. A well suited name, I am a genius, if I say so myself. You see, I noticed how my nephew bounced back after you visited him. I believe that you are something very special. So special, that many will be ready to pay a pretty ransom for you. If that were the case, which is not, I am not planning to give you back, not at all."

"You are Lucius' brother," Harry accused him. He stared at the overdressed wizard with a balding head, a washed out version of Lucius.

"Heavens no, his father, my half-brother, was a weakling. Lucius is my half-nephew."

"I should have known, Lucius is known for his good-looks." Harry smirked, Hermione grinned, and Euclides look at him with hatred.

Hermione looked at him, not trying to hide her feelings, she was disgusted, "Don't make long term plans, you are playing with things that you should leave alone. They will suspect you soon."

"No, they will suspect your foolish friend here, they will think that he took you away. You are in a place that doesn't allow anything or anyone to find you. I have been observing you, and I believe you have otherworldly spirits watching after you. So don't count on them; I have made sure that even them, won't be able to find you. You see, I am not afraid of using any magic that I find suitable. I am afraid I must leave, make yourselves comfortable. You, Mr. fallen hero, don't try to touch Mrs Malfoy, I haven't fallen that far. Malfoy's wives are only for us. Darling witch wait for me. I believe that my years as a bachelor, are at an end."

He looked at Hermione as is she were already his. Hermione bared her teeth defiantly. "Never!"

Harry growled , "You are wrong, you stay…" The uncle and his scary goons left before Harry finished the sentence. This was getting old fast.

 **Looking for Hermione**

"Harry took her away." Draco was furious.

"I don't think so," Greg observed, "he looked surprised as they vanished, look there."

Greg walked, "I was right, his wand. He dropped when they were yanked out. It wasn't his doing."

Lucius was thoughtful, "Son, I don't want to upset you, I think it was my uncle. We need to look at the vials."

The young Aurors offered to help. Kingsley arrived. He was brought up to date. Luala was making mournful sounds, pacing up and down. She would appear and disappear, looking for her mommy, and not finding her.

Blaise was upset, "If Luala cannot find her, we are against something bad."

"Yes, my uncle, his mother practiced very dark magic. She used infant blood, and other wicked components in her potions and magic. I am certain that he was the one who attacked us. He is a Necromancer, and uses ghouls to do his deeds. He also knows Malfoy magic to hide her where she cannot be found. I think we need to talk to my wife and see her memories."

Draco was pacing the room, he was beyond frustrated. Luala joined him, both were restless and worried.

Kreacher pop, "Sir, this owl came for yous. I looks for my lady, but I finds nothing."

He waited, wanting to hear news from his now favorite witch, Mrs Grangy.

"Father, you were right, read," there was no need to read because a ghostly Lucius loo _k alike appeared in the middle of the room, "Dear Family, I have your delicious new Lady Malfoy. Great taste, and I mean she is tasty, very. Don't waste your time looking for her. By tomorrow at this time, you will fill my vault with 50 Million Galleons, and the deeds to_ …" He enumerated several properties to include Malfoy Manor.

Lucius had quit listening, "Let's go. I need to see my wife."

Draco came to Lucius and whispered, "Father, I feel as if I cannot breathe, what is happening to me?"

"I was afraid of that, we must find her. You were with her?" He talked loud enough for only Draco to hear.

"Yes." Draco looked at his father wondering the relevance of his question.

"It was one of the reasons why I favored your contract with Miss Greengrass; because you were safe with her, no great love there. The reason was simple, if something happened to her, I didn't have to worry you would die. I am sorry to say that we must find Hermione, it isn't a choice. Euclides must have guessed. I will give my nasty uncle all I have to keep you alive. Loving your wife is a blessing and a curse, it didn't happen to me or my father, so I don't understand it. We must find out how long you have."

Draco looked around hoping to see the ghostly guards, funny they were not there.

Rodolphus Lestrange was in bed with his brother's wife and his brother. Hermione had been correct, the two brothers had married the daughter of one of their mother's friends. They owed their happiness to their former foe. He was falling sleep when he and his brother heard the call.

As expected, they could see a colorful rope, they dressed kissed their wife, took their wands and followed.

They landed outside a Muggle manor. They were let in, and Draco appraised them.

Luala liked them on the spot. Draco had heard that they were well. He was unhappy to see Luala all over them. They weren't surprised they had a secret, one known to only Lucius.

"We received a distress call from your wife to come here," his uncle Rodolphus told him.

Draco was telling them what had transpired earlier, when a colored rope appeared in the middle of the room.

"Shall we go, get ready, quickly."

Blaise also got ready, and Greg and Francois came with them.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked?

"Get your brooms; we go wherever it takes us."

Luala appeared behind Draco on his broom. How she balanced herself was unknown to him. She seemed weightless. Blaise laughed, "She is magical. Don't wonder. She must be liking you better."

Draco grinned, "She knows my secret, Luala knows that I love her mommy, Hermione."

Blaise flew closer. "Did you ask?"

Draco nodded, "I asked, but chickened out. Even though, I think she is open."

"I hope so. I haven't told you, but my feelings are now clear, when I heard she was gone, I couldn't breathe. I was angry with myself for letting you go first, but my mother said it was the only way for me to be happy. It is too late for me, my fate is sealed. I could of course find just another witch, but it is a sure way to a terribly unhappy life." Blaise sounded hopeless.

Draco was quiet, then said, "I had no way to know of the danger. You see, my father's uncle is just like my aunt Bella if not worse. Good thing that his magic is not as powerful, or we would have another Dark Lord. At present only three have the kind of magic a Dark Lord would require, my father, Harry Potter and a witch, my wife. My father won't be the next one because he knows I would go away. My wife is full of goodness, she is no worry. Harry, is something else, something is wrong with him. He has a sliver of darkness wedged inside. "

"So maybe Harry took her. Was it a ruse?"

"No, my father's uncle, Euclides is the one behind it. I never told you, but I suspected him all along when my parents and uncle were attacked. Father said he came once long ago, and mother liked him a little too much. I am afraid that he will try to steal Hermione, he is very nasty and likes beautiful witches."

Luala growled angrily, "I agree dear girl, it's most disagreeable."

"Shh," Rabastan told them.

"Wait, we are by Malfoy Manor." Draco noticed.

"Not quite, we are by the crypts."

 **Lucius and his disappointment**

They arrived at Mungo's. Muctis, the Malfoy's healer, was already there. He called Lucius aside. "Lucius, I am concerned, your wife is refusing treatment or to be examined. Miss Greengrass' injuries are only superficial, there is nothing wrong internally."

"Are The bruises and injuries a glamour?" Lucius asked.

"No, but they only meant to bruise the skin. Your wife looks worse, but she says that she wants to go home." Muctis told Lucius. He had never liked his friend's wife.

Kingsley overheard. "Before she is released, she needs to be read once again."

Lucius was already afraid his wife was in collusion with his uncle. When they arrived to the rooms where they were staying, they saw Ginny Potter leaving Astoria's room. She paled when she saw them and tried to walk the other way.

"Stop," Kingsley ordered, there was something he disliked.

Ginny told them she had been there for her check up. When she heard that Astoria was in, she decided to greet them.

"Stay put until we figure out where is Hermione, and who has her. In case that you haven't heard, Harry is gone along with Hermione. Vanished into thin air."

Ginny went berserk, screaming nasty accusations. Kingsley advised, "You will do well lowering your voice. You are already under investigation."

Lucius went in his wife's room, "I want to know what happened," he asked Narcissa after a brief short greeting.

"Your son's tainted wife is what happened, she tried to kill us." She dried a couple of tears.

Lucius stepped as if to hug her, but instead, placed his hand on her forehead.

He growled, "How could you? Find a place to stay tonight. You will not come back to the Manor." She pulled away, but he held her in place.

Kingsley asked, "And?"

"She is a foolish witch, my uncle offered her to get rid of my son's wife; she might have given him access to our home. He tried to kill this silly witch before, and she trusts him. Narcissa make it easy for me, tell me what you know, this was a serious ... "

"Where did she go?" Kingsley asked. Lucius stood next to an empty bed.

Narcissa was no longer in the room, she had disappeared without a trace.

"She thinks my uncle will help her to get rid of Hermione, but he will probably get rid of her. I think she is not right on her head, Bella's death haunts her. She blames Hermione for her death. I must go by my home and alert everyone. I need to secure the Manor and the grounds. I hope that I am not too late."

 **Crisis**.

Harry looked around, there was little light but for two torches. They were inside a dank room with no apparent doors. They were on the ground, but on what or where, it was difficult to tell.

Hermione wasn't breathing well, she wasn't 100% well, and still susceptible to Dark influences. Her eyes wouldn't stay open. Whatever they were at, the presence of evil was overwhelming.

Harry was growing afraid, "Mimi, what is wrong? Please don't die on me." In the semidarkness he wasn't seeing her transformation but could hear her wheezing, and feel her body cooling, she felt like ice.

On the air the Lestrange, Blaise, Draco' and the Goyle and Luala were trying to see where the color rope was trying to go into the ground. There were no crypts or graves around the area, no apparent tunnels, nothing.

"I've never seen something like this, look at the rope, it is bouncing. Any ideas?" Rabastan asked.

"Where is Luala?" Draco just noticed the feline was no longer with him. He could only hope.


	10. Family

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **Thanks to Nacf, a great second pair of eyes.**

* * *

 **Family or Enemies**

 **The Bad Uncle**

Lucius was right, the house wards were changed but Narcissa hadn't know of a couple. They came in Malfoy Manor inside a small hidden room behind the main drawing room. They soon found out that Euclides hadn't enough time to secure all the grounds. He called Axel.

A pop and an angry house-elf appeared. "Sir…" he was interrupted by another figure appearing, Drexel.

A secret employee, Drexel, was a being who had never liked Euclides and left the Malfoy Manor while his Grandfather's new wife was in residence, gave him a report.

"Sir, your uncle is around with your wife. Axel alerted me. Everyone at the Manor is safe, we made sure of that. I am sorry to say that we couldn't do anything to your uncle because he is a Malfoy, and my brothers and I had no orders from you."

Lucius breathed easier, "Where is my uncle, have you seen my wife."

No need to answer they heard voices across the wall. Axel signaled Kingsley and the Aurors, it was the voice of his uncle. "You said that you knew all the accesses, so where are the elves and the other workers, and why cannot you open the vault room?"

Narcissa answered, "I didn't agree to this, why did you take me?"

"Because I don't trust you. Ungrateful witch, he was going to send you away." Euclides sounded irritated

"Where are the vaults? Take me to them."

Lucius smiled. He winked at Kingsley and the others.

"I don't know, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Narcissa was haughty.

"My dear I'd recommend an immediate change in the attitude otherwise you might find yourself in big trouble." Euclides pointed out.

She looked at him and was becoming a little afraid, "I really don't know you; you used me. I think that I was a fool." She looked at him slowly, he was a caricature of Lucius, how could she have been led by him? How she have liked him, was she sick?

Euclides laughed, "I would need to agree, a fool you were. You didn't think I wouldn't take what was rightfully mine. When my brother Abraxas conveniently died, with a little help, I must add, this should have been mine. It almost was, if my future bride hadn't intervened by saving you. "

"Who will be your bride?"

"Your son's bride, after he is, well, gone? She is too good for your son. Thanks for making it easy for me. So you know, she has more magic in her than you in one of your fingers. our children will be the geatest," Euclides smiled, "now, where is the vault? I could let you live since you have no value."

"My son is married, he won't divorce her." Narcissa might be a lot of things, but slow she wasn't.

"I know. He has to go for good. I already have her, her idiot of a friend opened the entrance into her fortress, most convenient." His smile was sinister.

"That wasn't the deal, not what we agreed. I won't let you kill my son." Exactly what she had thought. Had she brought death back into her life?

"And how are you going to stop me? Enough talk, I'll take what I want, Where is the vault?" Euclides had enough of waiting; he was also going to get rid of this witch; she was a liability.

"You cannot make me, as soon as I tell you, you will kill me."

 **Harry**

Harry was growing desperate, he wished that Ron's ghost or whoever could help; unfortunately, they were in a place heavily warded, blocking known spirits and such. The torches went out almost right away. He didn't want the witch he loved dead. In a moment of clarity he had a glimpse of his selfish actions, Ron was dead because of him, he had told Ginny where he was meeting them. He just didn't want to believe that his wife could be behind it.

He yelled, "Why cannot anyone listen? Come, we are here."

He heard a growl answering his call. He couldn't see and didn't have a wand. A furry body stood next to his, and the small area was lighted by a glowing body, Laula's.

Harry was afraid of the unfriendly whatever, but glad to see her, she pulled Harry with her teeth towards the wall. She pointed at it with her nose. Now that Harry had better light, he could see a recessed handle. He tried to move it, but it was stuck; it was an old and heavy brass handle. Laula hit it with the paw. Harry tried again, first turned it, and then pulled it. It opened, he was in a chamber lit with torches.

Laula was back by Hermione, and somehow Hermione was on her back. Harry didn't argue and followed. In the corner of the place they were, in a darken corner, there were bones and skulls, many. Some hung from chains. There were other things, it looked like a torture chamber. He wanted to get away. As soon as they into the bigger chamber, Hermione started to breathe better. In the chamber, there were other doors, probably to rooms like the one they had been in.

He heard a voice, "Fast, follow." Harry didn't need to be told, but he wished that he had his wand. Luala was running along a musty corridor lit by torches.

Outside Draco and the others were looking at the ground when they heard steps, under them. The ground seemed to open, and out came Laula with Hermione on her back, but not for long, Hermione jumped down right away. Then Harry came out, he was upset.

Draco picked up Hermione in his arms.

"There is a torture chamber down there. Where is he? Your relative that put us there. He has helpers that looked like ghouls." Harry complained.

"Let's go fast. Greg, Francois, Blaise, take her to our home. If he took her, it was probably your fault. I can bet that you opened the way for him." He looked at Harry.

"Greg put all the wards up." Draco looked forward. "Braxtar where is my father?"

"I'll take you, he might need you." The tall odd looking male answered. "I cannot stay long your father's uncle makes us ill."

Draco kissed Hermione, and Luala growled, but not loud.

Braxtar chuckled, "She thinks your skin is blue, unpleasant."

Everyone but Draco grinned, "Is that a joke?"

Laula made a small noise. "Case closed," Blaise said, and everyone smiled, even Draco.

Hermione didn't want to climb on a broom. Braxtar offered, "My Lady, allow me. Just hold my arm. The others accompanying you, can hold on to me or you. Mr. Malfoy, wait here, I'll be back quickly."

Hermione did as told, Luala stuck to her. Blaise held Hermione's arm, and so on. They saw lights, felt a cold wind, and arrived inside her home. "How?" She asked.

"Ask my Lord, I must go." And with those words Braxtar was gone.

 **Malfoy Manor**

Braxtar brought Harry and Lestrange into the small room, Lucius nodded and put his finger over his lips to hush them.

Drexel updated his brother via their mind link. They couldn't stay much longer in the Manor, there were ghouls, and new evil wards, which used the blood of innocents, around the Manor. The prolonged exposure to darkness weakened their kind.

"You have ten seconds to take me to the vaults. I might grant you your life, I can be generous. I can even renew our old acquaintance, I do remember you are most satisfactory in bed," Euclides sounded seductive.

Lucius' mien changed, his face seemed made out granite. Draco stood by his father and squeezed his arm. He knew that his father had loved his wife, and he had never strayed. Lucius looked at him and nodded to acknowledge his son's support.

He'd loved Narcissa's companionship, but she wasn't his first choice, not even his second. His first love had been the older Molly Prewett. His father wanted the fertile witch to be a Malfoy, blood traitor or not, but she had chosen the farmer wizard. Then he had fallen in love with Andromeda, and she chose the Muggle. He suspected Bella had a hand on it, because whatever Narcissa wanted she got. That was life; now he needed to figure out how to end Euclides.

He whispered, "We cannot Apparate, but follow me, I think Narcissa would take him to the jewelry vault. She knows what happens when the wrong sequence is used. I hope it doesn't come to that."

He walked right thru a wall, only a visual prop, it led to a steep and narrow staircase between the walls. They waited for Lucius to start climbing, they went up one floor, walked a little and descended. They arrived in a room connecting with the drawing room. The open entrances were behind movable panels; they moved and waited. The entire time they were concealed.

"I don't want anything to do with you, you sicken me, but if you give me an unbreakable not to kill or hurt my son or Lucius, I will take you to the vault I know." Narcissa demanded. "I know you'll kill me either way, but my son is my blood and my child, is either that or go ahead and kill me now."

Lucius eyebrow went up, he wasn't expecting that, but she was probably negotiating and would give his life up in concession, as long as she could save Draco.

"You are in no position to negotiate, I can make your death quite painful." Euclides' voice wasn't so calm. After a silence, "Lucius must die, he must be gone, your miserable spawn is equally troublesome. He married, if Lucius dies, he inherits. You see my dilemma. However, if I have all the deeds, and have full control of the Manor, it might work. Your son may stay alive, but he must divorce his wife."

"But if you have the deeds why must Lucius die?" She insisted.

"Do you love him? That wasn't what you said before. If you did why did you take me into your bed?"

Lucius felt tears clouding his eyes, the pain of betrayal was intense. Everyone could hear, he felt a hand squeeze his, Rodolphus'. He should know, Bella played him for a fool with the Dark Lord.

"If I remember right, it didn't go like that. I still think you gave me a potion. In any case, no deaths, you have the deeds and the control, why kill anyone. If you do, you will go to Azkaban. There is something you don't know, this house is under surveillance, the MoM doesn't trust us. They will know you killed him." Narcissa defied him.

"I think, your time has come to an end, either tell me or you die." Euclides was at the edge.

"You are going to kill me anyway. Maybe I deserve it for being so foolish. See how you can find what you seek."

"I am counting to ten, then you will be cursed to a terrible death, and while you die my assistants will eat your flesh." Euclides words were accompanied by terrible growls.

"Ten, nine…"

Lucius and the ones with him, had reached right inside the next room. "Sir, I will take your wife out, but we must go, Braxtar and I." Drexel whispered.

"Go, check on Draco's wife."

"…two, where did you go? This is impossible!" Euclides stopped counting and screamed.

Lucius entered the room behind Euclides. The others were bringing down the goons with Euclides. Before Lucius could reach him, he was gone.

Euclides was gone, but Draco worried about Hermione. He didn't know that she was in the safest place possible. Since Harry's intrusion there were guards unseen by many but Euclides must have been right by Harry, probably concealed.

Euclides didn't see Harry with the group, so he went to retrieve Hermione and found the place where he had hidden them empty. That wasn't possible, who or what was helping Lucius? He had the feeling it was best to lay low. He didn't fancy that horrid Azkaban. He decided to wait in the same place where he had been; although he doubted if he could get another chance. He was certain that his allies were compromised.

Lucius called Narcissa into his office. "I want you to go. Don't worry, you will not be poor. My solicitor will contact you. For now you can stay in a house of your choosing. I will determine what you can have."

"Let me explain." She begged.

"No, I know what you did, I don't think you were forced. Regardless, Harry told me that Hermione was dying. Your son loves her, he is fortunate. Maybe you don't know, he is in love with her, if she dies he might follow. She is not what you make her out to be, but if she were, she saved us and nearly died by doing it. I am asking for a divorce. Take the time to stop mourning for your sister. I will be generous because you were trying to save us. Please go. Stay away from Euclides, he is poison."

"You heard Euclides, about me? Is that why?" She asked.

"I have nothing else to say. Please go. Make peace with your son. His wife nearly died today, he loves her."

Narcissa turned around and left. She was crying.

 **Draco's wife**

When he arrived, he found her sitting with Blaise and her 'cousins,' he noticed that Drexel and Braxtar were there. Drexel announced, "One of us will always be here." Meaning one of the three brothers. "We saw the gardens, it will be nice." They loved garden work, a hobby because they didn't need work. They were really in charge of protecting the Malfoy. "She is our Lady, and the future mother of Malfoy babies." He offered by way of explanation.

Draco nodded, he wondered if it meant that she would soon be pregnant. He hoped that was the case; the brothers were much more that they appeared to be. He went to greet Hermione who was being pampered by everyone; he noticed that she was still a little pale. Laula rubbed her body against Draco, a first.

Blaise chuckled, even more when Braxtar offered, "I explained to her that your skin color wasn't blue, she sees white as light blue. It alters her color perception."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked still annoyed, everybody was enjoying his discomfort.

"We do," Drexel answered, "we know her kind, she comes from a place like ours. We were surprised to see her. One day she might come with you, we have others like her. We told her, but she said she is busy, maybe later."

"I've never seen them," Draco insisted.

"You have, they can take the form of a smaller feline. The ones with us never came to you, now we know why." Drexel sounded playful. He never was.

Draco decided to drop it. But it occurred to him if there were males like Luala, maybe, who knew.

"You need to take better care of my cousin," Greg smiled.

"I will, all the wards are being changed and raised." Draco sat Hermione on his lap. Blaise eyed them.

"We have set the date in three months for now. We were hopping that you and our cousin would be the witnesses. Hermione promised Daphne this house to announce the engagement, in two weeks." Greg announced.

After congratulations, Francois and Greg said goodbye. Braxtar and Drexel left as well. "I will stay here," Braxtar announced. "I will look around."

Blaise looked at Hermione. "Draco is the luckiest ever. I wish, never mind." His eyes were fixed on her. She blushed. "I must go, " he stood up.

"Come tomorrow for dinner. We can watch a movie." Hermione offered.

Blaise grinned. "It is a date," he teased.

Hermione surprised him, "A date, sounds like a good idea." She was flirting, Draco was certain.

Blaise said his goodbyes and left, he caught Draco's look and winked.

When he left Draco brought her face to his, "Where were we?"

Before he could kiss her, she said, "Taking a bath, I could use one. What do you say?" She nuzzled his neck.

He pulled his wand, and they Apparated into their bathroom. "I say it is a great idea." He started taking his clothes off. He was no longer tired.

a/n so?


	11. Lucius Confession

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.**

 **A/n Not abandoned, RL too busy. Working on my own work, but will finish open stories as long as there is interest. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. To those who celebrate easter, have a nice one.**

* * *

 **Lucius Confession**

When Blaise left, Draco brought her face to his, "Where were we?"

Before he could kiss her, she said, "Taking a bath, I could use one. What do you say?" She nuzzled his neck.

He pulled his wand, and they Apparated in their bathroom. "I say it is a great idea." He started taking his clothes off. He was no longer tired.

Except that they were tired and both fell asleep in the tub. Luala had more tricks that she let anyone know. She put her head under Hermione, easily sliding the witch on her back, appeared in the room, and laid her on the bed, then she repeated the feat with Draco. She blew on them and dried them, pull the deck over them; then she lay on her mommy's side, very close to her body, and went to sleep.

Her mommy had the promise of new life on her, she saw several waiting to come back; they needed to wait. She pawed at them, and they laughed, but not too loud, what they saw was difficult to believe, Laula wasn't all she looked on the outside. Besides that, she could stop anyone from coming into her womb; they had felt a wall when she pawed at them. That was problematic.

They slept until noon. Lucius arrived and asked for Draco. Draco was the first to wake up and wondered how they got to bed. He remembered sitting, waiting for Hermione, and now he was here on their bed. _Never mind,_ he thought, then looked under the deck and grinned.

Hermione was on her side, she was also naked. He liked her slender back, and how it curved. He bent to kiss her bum, and bit it lightly. He sighed with regret, pulled his wand, and was ready quickly.

Lucius looked well. "Son, we need to talk. Euclides is still around. We can either look for him or be aware and on guard. Of course, there is a problem, Astoria is enough of an idiot that she might talk to him. Perhaps her sister will help?"

"Great idea, Daphne is staying with Greg's family, her stepmother hasn't been nice with Daphne since she is friends with my wife." Draco liked saying, my wife. "But let me alert her that I am going out."

Draco walked to his father and patted his upper arm. "Father, about mother…"

Lucius hushed him, "Son, there is a lot that I can forgive, but to betray me with my uncle, is too much. Plus attempting against your wife who saved her, is just not done."

"Father but you love her, and we can forgive those we love." Draco couldn't stand seeing his father's betrayed face.

"Ah my dear son, that is the crux of the problem. I was in a contract, I didn't love her, but The Dark Lord wanted the union. What Bella wanted she got, and she wanted Narcissa to have what she wanted, and that was me. You must know that I wasn't unhappy, I learned to be content, but not to love her; you see, my heart was already taken."

Draco was surprised, to say the least. "Who was she?"

"That is a good question, one that has no answer, because I never learned her true identity. I will tell you what happened. For my 26th birthday, I went to stay with the Lestrange. They had a big birthday party for me, only us wizards. We drank a little too much and decided to go to the nearby Muggle city to eat, so we dressed accordingly. The Lestrange family, as you know, has an extensive collection of Muggle cars. We drove in several cars, there were too many of us for one car, besides at the last minute some witches joined us, cousins and friends of Rodolphus.

I went in a car with Yaxley, and the young ones, Rabastan, Severus and Henri, who was also there. The night was foggy, and we must have taken a wrong turn because we were lost. Soon we saw a small palace; the lights were on; it appeared as if there were having a big party. Yaxley proposed we went in, so we did. We were welcomed like…" Lucius stopped, "son, let's sit, you might not like what I am about to tell you."

Unseen others were listening. Sirius was one of them, "I have waited for this revelation for a long time," he said, but they couldn't hear him.

"Please continue," Draco asked sounding stressed.

Lucius stood up and poured a glass of Firewhiskey for himself. Though it was early, Draco said nothing. Lucius took a long sip and grimaced.

"Hmm, ah...It seemed as if they waited for us. The couple who owned the house came to the door to greet us. They knew my name, but we were all a bit drunk and made nothing out of it. This is the strange part, the guests were peculiar, they weren't Muggles, but they were neither like us. We thought they were dressed for a costume party, so we joined the fun. I was introduced to the daughter of the house, she was beautiful. I think that I fell in love." Lucius had a faraway look.

"Where is she now? What is her name? Why didn't you tell your father that you loved her…" Draco asked.

"Stop right there and let me finish my story. But to answer your questions: I still don't know her name since I never learned it; and if I did, I don't remember it. As to where she is now, I have no idea. Exactly, the night was confusing, to say the least. I only remember pieces." He seemed wistful.

"I only know that I went into her room and, err, I slept with her and fell in love. When I woke up in the morning, I was with my friends in the car. The car was on a side road; it seemed that we slept in the car. Neither one of them remembered the party or the people, but I know that I was there. When I told them, they started laughing and thought I was crazy. According to them, we were so drunk that we just stopped on the side of the road and fell asleep." Lucius closed his eyes and stopped to drink.

"I told them over and over it was the truth. Later, when I looked at my wrist, see here?" He uncovered his arm, "I had a mark next to the Dark Mark. As you can see it is oddly shaped, and it hides at times. It also glows and does other strange things. This band that I wear on my ring finger is not mine, it doesn't come off." He showed Draco.

"For the days I went back to the place, or better said, to the place where the palace stood, but there was only a forest. Nothing else happened, and I never saw her again. I married two weeks later."

Draco sat next to him, he knew that this wasn't all.

"There is more, your mother got pregnant right away, in reality, she was already pregnant. Sadly the child wasn't mine as I found out later. I think that ha Malfoy. What I know is that the baby died that night, but your mother had not seen the baby; the birth was difficult, and she was given a sleeping potion. Later that night, Mipsy came to wake me up, she had a bundle, a tiny baby. She said that she heard the Floo, and there…you were, a precious tiny Malfoy baby. It was Mipsy's idea, the one to replace the dead baby with you. My father agreed, he already knew the story and believed me." Lucius concluded.

"Are you saying that I'm not Narcissa Black's baby, that I am not a Black?" Draco asked.

"I never said that; as a matter of fact, you also have a Black core; whoever she was, she was a Black, or partly one."

"Wow, are you drunk, is this a joke?" Draco grinned.

"No it isn't; it is the truth ask Muctis, you are my son. Your mother has never found out, she loves you."

Draco was speechless. "Why?"

"No idea, but holding you in my arms was the best thing ever. While I don't think I will ever see my lover again, so it doesn't matter, I am not willing to stay with your mother. I don't trust her. Moreover, I think that she will never forgive your wife since she blames her for Bella's death. Besides, I cannot forget that she has betrayed me more than once. Maybe, it is true that some of the Black are damaged."

"Father, this is a good time to tell you about Hermione," Draco told him about what Muctis and he had found. "I wonder if this is all related."

"I don't know because as far as we can see you are human." Lucius ascertained.

They hadn't seen Hermione standing by the door. She looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I assumed your parents didn't want anyone to know, maybe they were protecting you." He told her about when they found out. "Goyle is related to you. What we need, is to get the one in the painting to come out again. We should go there. We were going anyway. Please forgive me, I was trying to protect you." He stood up and hugged her. She held on to him.

"Thanks, but in the future, you need to trust me. Tell me again what you saw because I don't feel anything. When are we going?"

Luala sat next to Draco, a new one; she put a paw on him.

Lucius had an idea, "In all these years it never occurred to me, wait."

Lucius left and came back with Drexel. He had told him a short version of his story.

Drexel put his hands on Draco, his face showed wonder. "Your mother isn't Mrs. Malfoy, but my Lord is your father. Your mother is a distant cousin of Mrs. Malfoy, your mother, but your birth mother is one of the hidden ones. It us. We knew about them, but never met one."

"The hidden?" Draco asked.

"Yes, they are like us, not from here, but nobody knows much about them. Occasionally they have children with mortals, for specific reasons. Let me consult our books."

"Can you look at me?" Hermione asked, her voice was thin.

Drexel made a face. "I shouldn't. Let me call my brother."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I already accessed your husband, and my defenses are down." He appeared flustered, "I could become attached to you, and, my lady, you are married."

Lucius looked mischievous, he had never seen the brothers lose control. It was enjoyable. "What do you mean by attached?"

Braxtar was at the door, Drexel was relieved. "Attached, like he'd be linked with her. It is difficult to explain." Braxtar explained and looked at Hermione with interest. "May I?"

When he placed his large hands with black nails on her shoulders, he exclaimed and went on his knee, "My Lady, I and my brothers are here to serve you." He looked at his brother and said something in a foreign language, and Drexel also went on one knee.

Draco and Lucius looked at each other and then looked at Hermione, who didn't know what to say.


	12. The Past Comes Knocking

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

N/a I am trying to finish the open stories with enough followers. When done, I will publish a few already written. Mm will return, I think twice per month as time allows it. Love to all, even to the sad trolls and flamers spreading bad will. By the way, no need to write to tell me my writing stinks, if you think so, don't read it. :) save the time spent writing your nastygram, I don't read nastiness.

This story will end soon, it will have open issues. i might come back to it with a second part.

Draco and Lucius looked at each other and then to Hermione, who didn't know what to say. What was going on?

 **The Past comes knocking.**

Lucius was fixing to ask, when the Floo was activated, they saw that it was Greg.

"Come in," Draco invited him in, but Greg ignored the greeting.

"You need to come with me," Greg addressed Hermione directly.

"What is going on?" Lucius asked.

"Hard to explain, but you must come, I guess you too," Greg looked at Lucius and Draco.

Drexel stood up, "We go wherever she goes," meaning Hermione, he was final.

Greg shrugged his shoulders, why not, strange was the day's theme.

Lucius was curious, the brothers didn't like to go out the Malfoy grounds, usually.

The third brother showed up. "We are going, us three," he bowed, "my Lady."

Lucius wanted to find out more until he saw the brothers' eyes fixed on her; this was rather unusual. He knew some about the mysterious brothers, they were twins to the ones who stayed in the Malfoy Island. They rotated every six months with the ones at the Island. That was until some years ago when Braxtar's brother, their common wife and his twin sons burned while they slept, they were murdered, something deemed close to impossible. So Braxtar had no reason to rotate, he stayed on.

His father said they were hundreds of years old, maybe thousands. They were not the only ones, others like them came along as well. But all were males because their females had all been killed or gone a day before their arrival. In recent times, they had to stay away from the Manor during the Dark years. Specifically whenever Thomas Riddle, and later Voldemort lived at the Malfoy's home, and also during the period of Euclides' mother. There was more, but this behavior was unheard of.

Greg was confident that the others would be surprised, he had no doubt.

Drexel indicated, "No, not the Floo, it is too dangerous for her," meaning Hermione.

Lucius agreed, "You know best."

Luala appeared and stood by Hermione. "Everyone here, hold to one of us, but the lady goes between two of us," Drexel commanded.

Luala roared agreeing, so Hermione held to their arms.

It was the strangest mode of transportation, they stood seemingly in place, but it felt as if they went into a freezing wind tunnel, and the next second, they were there. Hermione didn't get sick, but it was a little cold.

When they arrived at Greg's home, they went straight to the wall where the picture used to hang. In its place, they saw a closed door.

Draco asked, "Where is the picture?"

Francois Apparated right behind them, "Exactly our question, first Draco makes the pretty lady disappear, and now, this."

Draco harrumphed, "Wrong, I said, "Look, she is Hermione's doppelgänger," or something to that effect. I think the lady laughed and said that she hadn't been paying attention."

"Uhu, " Greg said, not convinced.

Lucius stood in front of the tall door made of dark wood with glowing metallic inlays, "Son, this is exactly like the door, the one in my dreams."

Francis interjected, "I remember now when you told us your story in the Muggle carriage, we thought that you were drunk. However, suddenly I remember the house and the door. I dream about it often enough, but it made no sense. I think that we were there for weeks, I often remember pieces, very odd. Some of the ones I met called me, 'my cousin,' strange." Francois was thoughtful, he rubbed his chin.

"There is more since the lady disappeared, I've remembered a few disjointed incidents, there was a big wedding. I thought I remembered a dream. It is all confusing. I never told you, but see," he rolled up his sleeve, a little.

They saw a thin metallic cuff made of odd-looking links, "I had it on since that time; it won't come off, but it comes and goes. Actually, this is the first time anyone else has seen it, not even my wife. For a while, I thought I imagined it." He shook his head.

Right then, Greg made a face and jerked back, "Ouch," he rolled up his sleeve and exclaimed, "I'll be," he showed them, not a bracelet but a tattoo of one. It was on the arm where the Dark Mark used to be, right below.

Lucius and Francois also rolled their sleeves, higher, and saw that the Dark Mark was gone.

Nobody said anything, yet it was apparent, something was at work, and it was related to the portrait.

"So, what is behind?" Hermione asked, her lips pursed thinking about the Dark Mark, reminding her of their Death Eaters' past. She stared at Draco.

"Don't look at me, you saw me, I don't have one. Voldemort tried, against my will, but it disappeared within minutes. Finally, my father glamoured one to fool Voldemort. I think that I know why." Draco smiled triumphantly to annoy her.

"I didn't ask," she answered curtly, "so, again, what is behind the door?"

"No idea, the door doesn't open; at least, we cannot get close enough to it to try," Greg demonstrated, he walked toward the door, but he didn't get far since he was blocked by an invisible wall.

Hermione just walked with Laula at her side and reached the door without difficulty, but when Draco followed, he ran into the invisible wall. Hermione took her wand from her waist holder.

Lucius waited with bated breath.

When Hermione stood in front of the door, it opened, and Luala stepped in. The door seemed to be the entrance to an empty room. Hermione looked before going inside, "It seems safe," she said and entered; the door closed behind her.

"What now?" Draco sounded worried, but the door opened again, the witch of the portrait peeked out the door, "Come in," she pointed at Lucius and Draco. Then turned, "And one of you three," she signaled the brothers. Braxtar came, and the door closed after the three who were invited went in.

Greg said, "The portrait lady was Hermione, different coloring," he looked around, Daphne wasn't near, "Hermione is a lot prettier in person. However, I can see that they are similar but not the same."

Five minutes later, the door opened, and they came out, that was everyone but Lucius.

Greg asked, "What is in there?"

Draco answered, "No idea, it was an empty room. Wait, where is my father."

Hermione looked shell shocked; she finally said, "Draco, why are you lying? How long were we gone? A day? Right, and where is your father? I didn't see him."

Braxtar was quiet, he looked at his brothers and nodded his head, and they nodded back. His eyes were fixed on Hermione. The brothers stood closer to her. Then he shook his head, and they nodded, again.

That was when Greg noticed, "Draco what is wrong with you? Your eyes, are you sick?"

Draco ignored Greg and went to the door, "Where is my father?" When he tried to reach the door, he was pushed back.

Hermione tried, and as before, she was allowed passage, and the door opened. "Lucius, are you there?"

Lucius answered, "I am coming, sorry."

He came out but seemed different, finally, it downed on them, Lucius looked younger, a little older than Draco. When he stepped out, the door closed behind him.

Lucius held Draco's arm, "Let's talk," Draco looked baffled.

Lucius told everyone a modified version of Draco's birthday night and under an unbreakable, of Draco's arrival.

"I couldn't have married your mother, I mean Narcissa, because I was already committed. I didn't remember, but what it seemed like a night to me lasted for several weeks. What I never forgot was our wedding night. You are and always were, the legitimate heir. Your real mother had a Black ancestor, so your Black core. It was intentional to hide you."

"But why did she send me here, away?" Draco wasn't keen on the idea of being abandoned. He looked despondent.

"For your wife, to be with her; there are many hanging in your union, the brothers included. They have a special interest; thus, they will be watching after her." He was going to say something else, but Braxtar shook his head. Lucius nodded slightly.

"But nothing, never mind, the portrait is a gate; your mother was trapped until your wife would come. Someone who didn't want your mother to be here stopped her. She came to bring you, and her brother accompanied her. I think Bella might have been the accomplice because they were waiting; and when they saw her trying to enter Malfoy Manor, she was trapped."

Draco raised his hand, "Wait, but Mipzy found me, and Aunt Bella never indicated I wasn't her nephew, and she would have."

"That is correct, her brother had already given you to Mipzy, who thinks that she 'found' you. He was able to escape and warned the others, but nothing could be done until now." Lucius looked at Draco, still looking unhappy.

"Sorry son, there is a lot still unclear, the time there moves differently. Anyway, the lady in the portrait is one of your wife's people; indeed, she is your wife's relative. When you asked her if she knew your now wife, you acknowledged her existence, and you unfroze her. Euclides is probably a pawn, and his life might be in danger, not that I care; but there is something else, my father loved his brother, rotten or not. As much as it pains me, I need to warn Euclides."

No one seemed to agree with Lucius' last statement, but he let it go. He had his reasons.

"And my mother?" Draco wanted to meet her; wanting wasn't the right word, he longed to meet a mother who had been taken away from him. Narcissa had loved him, but her later actions pained him; he supposed that he was lucky in a way, he had two mothers.

"She is coming here soon," Lucius assured him.

"But I saw nothing but an empty room," Draco insisted. "I fell asleep waiting for you all."

"Because you refused to see. Your mother tried to talk to you, she opened your eyes, and others tried, but you wouldn't acknowledge them. Your mother held you, and you just sat." Lucius stopped to look at Draco.

"Yes, I see," he looked at Draco. "Your eyes are now open, I wonder what is happening?"

"They are open, look in the mirror," Hermione said.

But when Draco looked in the mirror, his eyes only had a rim, they were colorless. "Agh, what is wrong with me?"

Lucius laughed, "Nothing, you have her eyes, you can disguise them at will if you wish."

"So am I like Hermione?" Draco sounded hopeful.

Lucius made a face knowing his son, "Not quite, let's say that we are blessed and honored. The Goyle are also her far relatives. I was told that we will find out more about your wife in time. When is that? I don't know."

"Wait, where is Luala?" Hermione searched.

Ron and Sirius were paying attention. Luala was not a cat, not at all. If she had come sooner, things would have been quite different. She could have saved them all. They were going to interject since the nosy Luala was guarding Hermione and making it difficult for those wanting to come back for a second chance.

Sirius felt a tap on his shoulder. "You cannot go back, because you are not dead, so quit trying. Hermione loves you. My lady asked that we show you the way, come."

Nobody knew what happened to Luala, or where she had gone. They didn't wait long, they heard a growl, and the door opened again. Out came Sirius Black, or a version of Sirius, several years younger, dressed the same than when he was pushed. Luala was by his side.

Sirius blinked, "Am I back?"

—

a/n after this two more chapters or so


	13. Welcomes and Love

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

 **Welcome Back**

Hermione screamed, "Sirius, " and jumped into his arms.

"Kitten, it is you!" He exclaimed and twirled her around, but Draco looked ready to kill, his hands closed and opened. He realized how jealous he was, but not what it meant. He wasn't jealous, or he never felt like he was.

"So, what now?" Draco asked Hermione when Sirius let her down. She pouted, clearly frustrated.

"Nothing, there is much that I don't know. I still feel the same, nothing has changed. First, someone told me that my parents are alive. Some time later, I saw them for what seemed seconds. I begged them to come or to take me, but they said it wasn't the right time. Supposedly, they'd tried to hide me, from who or what, they didn't say. As far as I know, we were the Grangers, so I had no idea. By the way, I don't look like them, they are, err, different," she shuddered and lowered her voice, Draco grinned knowing what she was going to say.

"They have err," Hermione coughed and hesitated, "they have wings, and other things," she nearly whispered.

"Yes, and you do as well," Draco was clearly amused.

She didn't seem to like that, "Nah, cannot be," she shook her head more than once, like trying to clear a disagreeable image and wrinkled her face.

Draco was ready to guffaw. He thought that she looked adorable, so easy to read.

The brothers nodded, but she was still doubtful. Draco was annoyed, he wasn't sure if he liked the sudden interest of the brothers, particularly Braxtar's. Pansy and other witches who had seen him, said he was hot and yummy, even with his odd legs. About the legs, they could morph them at will, Draco had seen it. He knew they had mighty powers, and the job was a hobby, but they were warriors, not gardeners.

His dad said they were armies of one, their history books had many of their feats. They served the Malfoy with an aim in mind. As to what that was, Draco hadn't been told. The idea that maybe they were waiting for Hermione wasn't pleasant.

Draco wanted Hermione to finish her tale, "So what else happened?"

"So, when I asked them who we are, they told me that it wasn't wise to tell me, too dangerous at this time. My mother added that I was not alone because she sent Luala to watch me. I think Luala isn't a cat, but I am not certain. They said that we will know later," she sighed, frustrated.

Sirius added, "No, she isn't, but she won't reveal herself. I saw something when," he found out that he couldn't say. His memories were fading.

"There is more, Ron loves you, wants you to be happy, and he is well. Ginny was behind his murder and, not sure what else, I forget. Damn Harry, he is a traitor. He is tainted, maybe Hermione can, you know, help him? Greg, Vince is well. He is happier than in here; he is glad to be away from his father. Remus is already, hmm, I forget; something important about him, cannot remember. The memories are fading fast."

Hermione kissed his cheeks a million times, "Thank you, I am so thrilled, I have studied for years how to rescue you."

"I know, but I need to go. Don't worry, I will be back. By the way, I still have a vault, one that I didn't know. I am glad because I'll need it. You see, I have a daughter, when I was here, I was with, ahem, Dolohov's daughter. She said she was 25. I didn't know who her father was."

Lucius made a face, "She was two years older than Draco. In 1996 she was nearly 18, and you were in your 30s. So, I see, you were the mysterious fiend. Antonin might kill you. You should know, last I heard she hasn't revealed your name." Lucius' tone was harsh.

Sirius looked chagrin and blushed, "Yes, she came looking for me, and I was gone. I would have married her."

Lucius came to him, "I know where she is at, her sister married the Lestrange. I need to see Rabastan and Rodolphus. We have trouble. Francois, you need to come."

Hermione grinned, "Someone isn't going to be happy; you know about Grimmauld."

"Too bad, I am bringing my wife when she marries me, and also my daughter. I need to go by Grimmauld, where is your Floo?" Sirius asked.

"Wait, we will go with you," Draco said.

Lucius remembered, "The ones who were in the car that day are all well. Yes, Severus, but he cannot come back, he would die. Evan Rosier was in the Muggle car, he is also well."

Hermione nodded, "I saw professor Snape, he said that he was happy. I don't understand why or how. He said after the battle he woke up there, and he is happy."

Lucius reminded Francois, "Remember we need to go, we will do so as soon as Sirius is back."

"What trouble you need to look after, do you need my help?" Draco asked.

"Son, please stay with your wife. Besides, I also need to get Henri," Lucius added then hesitated. Was there someone else in the car? It was large, the back two long seats could comfortably accommodate six adults. He drove, and Francois sat by him. In the back, Severus, Evan, Rabastan, and Henri sat. He needed to look at the pictures from that night.

He asked Francois Goyle, "Do you remember who was with us?"

"Rabastan, Evan, Severus, your French cousin, he was very young, a pain if I remember well, and, hmm, I am not sure. Pucey, Yaxley, Antonin, and the others went in the other Muggle carriage, Rodolphus drove. I cannot remember, but I will give it some thought." Francois answered.

"I will check, let's go, and bring Henri. I would like company, best safety in groups."

Draco was frozen, he finally said, "Not Henri, don't bring him over here; not around my wife."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

Lucius chuckled, "I would say jealousy, Draco has never liked Henri, plus Henri is a widower."

Draco made a pitiful sound.

"Ah," was all Hermione said. She was tired, but they needed to give Sirius a hand. While nobody was looking, Hermione touched her forehead, gingerly, from side to side, when done, Hermione let a sigh of relief. Then she felt her back, between the shoulder blades and relaxed.

Draco had noticed and whispered, "My love, what is not there, it is still a reality, I saw it. I made a memory vial, you can look at it later, my fairy wife." His grin was mischievous.

His smile didn't last, "Why are you jealous of Henri, something I should know?" Hermione asked.

Draco stood stunned, a realization opened his eyes; he really loved his wife, he was madly in love with her. He had thought that he was falling for her, he was falling in love; falling? No, he loved her, and he wasn't so sure if he liked this intense feeling, or that he liked to be afraid of someone else taking her away. Regardless, now, he wanted to tell her, he wanted the world to know.

"I love you, I love you, Hermione Malfoy," Draco said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hermione grinned, her smile was luminous, "Thank you, Draco Malfoy, my husband. This witch is falling for you fast."

Everyone applauded and cheered. A good thing that Draco missed Braxtar's eyes on the witch; he wouldn't have liked what he saw. Lucius did see and nodded to Braxtar. Something was going on, something that Lucius wasn't ready to tell Draco, maybe not for a long, long time. His family had made a deal long ago, a deal that had kept the Malfoy safe, mostly, and one written in blood.

Draco reached for his wife and bent her just as he had seen in Hermione's moo-bis. His lips moved over hers, and when her lips opened, his lips and body felt charged. The reality faded around him, their tongues touched, he was about to moan, Draco was pressing his hips against her when Lucius tapped his shoulder.

"Son, perhaps you should wait until you are alone."

Hermione started to pull back, but Francois, Greg, and Sirius, begged for more, they were rowdy, "Lucius, why to stop them, it was about to get hotter," Sirius complained.

Even the brothers' chuckled looking at Draco, he was still dazed. Sirius noticed, "What kind of kiss was that? Your lips look like a Roman candle." Indeed, they looked like a mini-fire work.

"They feel funny, as in the day I asked her to be my wife. Touching her is like touching magic, every time."

Lucius had a word of wisdom, "You love her, it happens at times. It is Malfoy magic reacting to your witch. I read about but had never experienced, until earlier today, or maybe I did before, but I don't remember. Congratulations son, you are one lucky wizard."

"And I am a wizard who wants to meet my daughter. Let's go," Sirius was ready.

Lucius mumbled, "A wizard ready to meet his death if Antonin is there."

"Where she goes, we go," Drexel insisted.

Draco was about to fuzz, but Lucius reminded him, "Son, we don't really know what is going on. I think your wife might be in danger, accept any help, no matter where it comes from."

Luala growled, she agreed.

Greg was annoyed, "So when do we find out what is happening?"

"I don't know, but since you have been marked, you need to come with us," Lucius advised.

Sirius didn't care who came along with him but was glad not to be alone.

Sirius, Draco, and Hermione went to Grimmauld the same way that they had traveled to the Goyle, with the brothers. To Draco's infinite annoyance, between the brothers and Laula, they formed a wall around Hermione. He and Sirius held on to Axion.

Seconds later they were at Grimmauld. They came in the middle of an argument. Arthur, Molly, and Bill were there, so the group waited to listen.

"Ginny, Ron spoke clearly, we also had a visit from Fred and Remus. If what they say is true, you will need to face your crimes." Arthur sounded harder than Hermione ever heard him.

"It is not all my fault, Harry helped me. It was only to scare the ugly mu…"

"We don't use that word, my brothers died to fight those who hate others, I love you, but if you are behind my son's murder, I cannot protect you," Molly's voice trembled.

"She is lying, I was wrong for telling her that I was going to Ron and Hermione. That same day I had told her I wouldn't leave them for her." Harry's voice a little too loud.

They all started to talk back and forth, accusations going back and forth.

"You cannot prove it, try," Ginny laughed defiantly.

"They cannot, but I can," Sirius stepped in the room, dressed like the day he fell into the veil.

Harry blinked, "Sirius are you really here?" He walked towards Sirius.

"I am. I was with Ron, he said if it hadn't been for Arthur, you, Ron, and Hermione would have died. Ginny made a deal with renegade Death Eaters, she also wanted you dead, and, you, foolish wizard married her and abandoned the witch who loved you."

"Harry, that is not Sirius, he is dead," Ginny screamed.

"I feel alive," Sirius grinned.

"That is my son, foolish nasty witch," Wallburga's face softened, "Kreacher," she called, " Mr. Black is here. Give him what I saved for him. I must go, bring my granddaughter." With this, the portrait was empty.

Draco, Hermione, and the brothers stood watching. But it was Luala who saw Ginny. In one leap, she was by Ginny, holding her hand and shaking it, making her drop her wand. Before she could say anything, Axion, who was always quiet, "She was going to hurt Lady Malfoy, she will need to be punished."

Drexel intervened, "Mrs. Potter is carrying a new life, when the child is born, she will be," he looked at Hermione, "what are your wishes?"

"I am not so sure, for now, she needs to be watched," Hermione answered.

Draco shook his head, "We can decide later, let's go when Sirius gets what he needs."

Sirius looked at Harry, "I am sad to see the road you have taken. You must leave Hermione alone, or we will make you. I will be coming with my daughter and hopefully, my wife. It is best if you are gone when I am back."

Harry looked very sad, Sirius wouldn't allow any closeness. Ginny tried to argue but found her voice gone. Molly took her arm, "You come home, you won't leave the Burrow, we will make sure. Having my son killed, what is wrong with you."

They saw Ron for a brief second, "Don't trust her." And he was gone.

The Weasley left without saying much more. As soon as they left, Sirius moved next to Harry, "I saw what you did, try to so much as touch Hermione, and I will forget that you are my godson."

Harry was crying, but they were all unmoved, "We spent much of the vault fixing this home, I will give you…"

Sirius stopped him, "Keep it, but all the Black jewels must be returned."

Kreacher Pop in the room. He carried a suitcase, a wand holder, a set of keys, and a smaller box. "Mr. Sirius, yus Mama, says I come with you," he waited.

"Yes, come along, I might need your help." He looked at Draco and Hermione, "Go home, no Floo, is dangerous. I will be back if I don't get killed. Draco, watch her, make sure she is safe."

Harry watched them all leave, he sat to think. Sirius was angry, it wasn't fair. What to do? Damn, he still wanted Hermione. Harry decided that he needed help.

Just about then, Blaise was having a drink with a witch and her husband, they liked to experiment, and suddenly, he didn't want to be around her again. Blaise felt that he needed to get away as quick as he could because he had already decided where his heart belonged. He needed to push Draco to tell Hermione, right now.

Draco and Hermione had just arrived at their home when Blaise appeared in the Floo.

"Please open, Draco we need to talk."

Draco was surprised once again, he wasn't jealous if Blaise was involved, why? Because it was a win-win deal.

Luala ran to the Floo and rubbed on Blaise. She purred quite loud. Draco grinned, "Wow, she really likes you."

Blaise made a face, "All females agree, but the one who matters," he looked at Hermione.

Braxtar turned towards Hermione, "We will be around, not far. You are safe here."

They just vanished.

Draco expelled a loud breath, "I am not so sure I like them around you, my love," Draco caressed Hermione's face.

Luala snarled and put her paw on Draco's foot.

Hermione grinned, "I would say she disagrees. I like them. Did you know that Pansy, Daphne, Luna, hmm, Luna for sure, think they are very hot, and I don't disagree, but that is not it, I feel safe around them."

Draco decided to drop it.

Blaise sat down on a large couch, took his wand to pour a glass of infused water, then patted the seat next to him. But when Luala advanced towards him, "No, not you, your mommy."

Hermione giggled and sat by him. Draco on the other side.

Blaise poured a glass, "You look particularly beautiful, I like your long robe."

Hermione looked at her clothes, "These are not mine, similar but I like them. We had a strange day…" Hermione and Draco shared their day, but not before demanding an Unbreakable.

"My mother knew that you are hiding inside the human façade. It doesn't matter, there is no one like you," Blaise told her as he put his hand under her chin.

Without any preambles, Blaise bent and kissed Hermione full on her mouth. Draco's eyes were glued to them. Draco wasn't really looking, his eyes were unfocused, and he hadn't blinked once.

Hermione's arm's lifted to wrap around Blaise's neck. Blaise moaned as he deepened the kiss. Hermione was dizzy with his scent, she vaguely remembered the day at the MoM's ball, when she thought he smelled so good.


	14. Love and Proposals

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n Prayers and good wishes are welcome, I had an emergency surgery, and who knows what is ahead. Be well. Remember that life is short, live it well and be happy!

* * *

 **Love and Proposals**

Blaise's lips and tongue chased hers, his hands ran over her back, he held her tight. Draco was mesmerized, but it didn't last long, it was Blaise who pulled apart.

"Sorry, I have wished to do this since the ball."

Blaise's chest was heaving.

"If you did, then why Draco?" She looked at Draco, who was a coward.

Draco cleared his throat, not sure how to say it without angering her.

"My doing, I have a unique problem."

"I am listening," She seemed eager to know. It didn't surprise her that Draco accepted the situation, as a matter of fact, his chest was also heaving.

"Have you heard what is my moniker?" Blaise asked.

She grinned, "Who hasn't? Is it the Watcher?"

"Exactly, have you heard of my romantic attachments, witches or wizards?" Blaise asked her.

"Not really," Hermione kept her eyes on Blaise.

"Exactly," Blaise smiled softly, "I have a story since Draco is mute about it. I used to think I didn't like or care for witches or for wizards, for no one. Until one day, I saw, err," he stalled, but Hermione caught Draco mouthing, "NO!"

"Continue, pay no attention to Draco," Hermione urged.

"The Slytherin 7th class was having a wild party where I made a discovery. I found that I wanted to watch Draco and whoever, ahem. It was a rather amazing experience whatever I saw Draco do, I experienced, all of it, but I couldn't close my eyes. So I used a charm. It happened with others but never as with Draco. We found out that if Draco watched me, while I closed my eyes, I could experience something, just not the same. Draco experienced something similar. Mother explained to me; it is because of a curse in my father's family. I had to find a specific wizard, so I could experience pleasure through him. And whenever I found my beloved, if I wanted a true physical relationship, the wizard and I had to share the experience, at least at the beginning." Blaise waited.

Draco added, "It is heady, I was kissing you when he kissed you. For me, it is also a rush. When I asked you to marry me, Blaise wasn't sure you were the one. So, I told him that when he knew, I would tell you, and we would try."

Blaise continued, "When Euclides took you I was ill. It couldn't breathe, and just then, I knew that I love you," Blaise said. "Would you also marry me? We could try first, but I decided to do it right. My mom said that you might break the curse for our children, and maybe even for me."

Hermione was speechless but happy she didn't have to choose after all. She remembered the intense attraction she felt for Blaise, how right he felt.

"Do you two, err, hmm," she blushed.

Both laughed, "No, we are partial to witches. After Draco promised his father to wait, I viewed others, but the feeling was not the same," Blaise confessed.

"Unreal, someone is at the Floo," Draco whined.

Lucius was at the Floo. His upside-down projection spoke, asking in. Draco opened the Floo with a sigh. When Lucius came in, they moved to a side room.

"Son, sorry if I am interrupting, you know all is not clear, not even what your mother told me. Right the moment you left, it all came." Lucius looked at the frustrated Draco.

"I need to explain, I was chosen for a reason, because of the Malfoy's second nature. It is dormant, which it will become alive with your wife." Lucius grinned, "You might like it, no, correction, I am sure you will." Lucius looked at Draco who was wondering, but waited for his father.

"Mine hasn't manifested because your mother didn't want me to die without her, and I would have. Only a very few Malfoy had the beast awoken, and not during the recent two centuries, but it happened, it is written and recorded. You love her, I already knew that. Love is a rarity in our family where marriages are arranged. It was my reason to make sure that nothing happened to your witch. I hadn't said anything because I must have been under a compulsion. Do you feel something inside, a feeling of a dormant possessive beast?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, but not with everyone," he looked at Blaise who was watching from the other side of the room.

His father grinned, "All sounds about right. Read this, I must go," Lucius passed Draco a small leather-bound book. He leaned, whispered, and Draco grinned.

"Ah, about Henri, you have nothing to worry, your birth mother is coming back, so Henri will be fine. He is one of us, your mother knows him, and let's say, she is willing," Lucius finished and winked, "now I must go." With this, Lucius said goodbye, stepped into the Floo and left.

Hermione was still mulling at the idea of Draco and Blaise sharing other witches before her, "How many witches?" Jealousy was making her upset.

"Not a whole lot," Draco answered.

Hermione had not been jealous before Harry's betrayal, but now she was; it was an unpleasant feeling. "I am tired, so goodnight. I am going to bed." She didn't look at either of them.

"Silly witch," Draco teased her. "We didn't know you, only a few; remember when I told you there were a couple of others?"

Hermione knew that she was unfair, Ron whispered, "Naughty witch, the three of us loved each other for years."

Blaise was looking dejected, "My mother, again, was right, she said I should have married you first. She said Draco is too impulsive, and it was safer if I married you first. My fault, but I am too cautious. I don't know what Draco said, but we hardly have any experience. Alas, he likes to brag, even at his own peril. I meant the "I love you," and I wish you were not upset." Blaise caressed her hair gently.

"No, I was Just kidding. I understand that we have pasts; I have no right to be crossed." Hermione said in a soft voice.

"Will you also marry me?" Blaise asked again.

Luala put her head on Hermione's leg and licked her hand. Hermione wanted to ask for time, but she knew that in the end, she would say yes.

"Draco, is this okay with you?" Hermione leaned on Draco's shoulder and held his hand.

"Of course, I've been hoping, but I am a coward," he made a face.

"Yes, I will marry you, it is a good thing," she giggled, "and I didn't have to choose, I am a lucky, lucky witch."

Blaise picked her up and put her on his lap, "Wait," he took a small wooden box from his robe's pocket. Pulled his wand out to touch the box. It was a little music box that played an old love ballad. As it opened, a small figure, a wizard who looked very much like Blaise in Slytherin robes, came out and offered a ring to Hermione. She accepted it, and Blaise slid it on her finger, the massive gold band with inlaid gems fit perfectly.

Before she could say anything, Blaise kissed her again. Draco sat closer and held her hand with his eyes fixed on them. He couldn't keep his eyes open, but amazingly, the contact didn't break.

Wordlessly, he pulled Hermione towards him. He wanted to make love to her again.

"Let's go…" before he could finish they were on their room, Luala must have brought them; she growled and was gone.

Hermione laughed, "Luala is now at the kitchen, she loves to eat."

Draco wasn't laughing, "I think this calls for a celebration."

Now, Blaise surprised him, "No, I want to wait till we are married. It is fair to our witch. I would like to, but I, and also my mother, think it is best to wait. We need to make vows first, a formal bond. It will aid to break the curse. But I want a quick wedding. We can have a big celebration when all the turmoil settles. I must go, maybe we can marry within a couple of days. If I stay one more minute, my good intentions are out the window."

Hermione looked disappointed but understood. They didn't need someone like Harry finding out. Draco was dumbfounded, but he would have probably done the same.

Blaise kissed her mouth, a soft peck." I will take myself out. I'll come for breakfast. Till tomorrow my love." With those words, Blaise Apparated away.

Draco sighed, "Oh well, come here, my love, I am dying for you. Couldn't wait to have the witch I love in bed with me."

His words made her super happy, he loved her. "Just curious did you love me when you marry me? Was it a marriage of convenience?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Not really, not for me. I was falling hard for you. I couldn't stop thinking about you since the ball. It was as if I suddenly realized that you existed. I couldn't believe that I had been so blind. Blaise felt the same, but he is Mr. Cautious; you see, his mother only loved the first two husbands, the others, well, he was not so sure. My parents weren't role models of a happy marriage. We talked, and I was sure. I hoped you learned to love me; have you?" He held her close to his body, she felt just right.

"Uhu, yeah, I am, maybe I love you already. I loved Harry until that night at the ball. The extent of his treason came full blast when I saw Ginny pregnant. The day Ron was murdered, I lost the wizards I loved since I was eleven. Granted I had a few crushes, mostly professors. Viktor, hmm, he was Viktor; perhaps I also loved him, but he wanted more and wanted to give less. He told me that he could never marry a Muggle. Ironic because for sure I am not…" She scrunched her nose.

Draco chuckled, "I personally liked your real self," with these words, he pulled her to the bed taking his wand out and cast a charm to undress them. He stopped to look at her. His eyes were heavy with lust. "You should never wear any clothes." He moved his hand to touch her with his fingertips.

"Don't move," Draco said, "I want to learn your body, to touch every inch. Your skin is so soft," he moved his hand slowly, starting on her forehead. He touched her lips, so she bit him softly, making his cock twitch. His breath shuddered, "Nah, don't move, or I will attack you." She nodded, but she wanted him all over her.

Meanwhile, Blaise just arrived home, when he felt her soft skin on his fingers followed by her bite. Blaise was instantly hard, so he rushed into his room, this was new, he sat on the bed and could still feel her soft skin under his fingertips. He moaned, wanting more.

Draco leaned to let his lips follow his fingers; licking and biting softly on his way down. When Hermione reached to touch Draco, he said, "Stop, don't move," he bit her harder, "tasty," he said, not noticing that he had barely cut her skin with his teeth. As for Hermione, she said nothing since she was already in a cloud of lust. His other hand moved up her thigh, caressing slowly.

Blaise tasted her blood in her mouth, and licked his lips, his eyes glowing, he felt unusual. He couldn't see her but felt what Draco felt. Although he wanted to go back, his mother had read old scrolls. She had told him that it was necessary to wait for a formal vow, which no longer sounded like such a good idea. "My love," Blaise and Draco said it in unison when Draco's hand reached her moist sex.


	15. Veela?

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

 **Love**

"That night, I dreamed about you all night, but I could never touch you. My hand tingled for hours; every time I touch you, it seems as if I am touching magic," Draco said while his lips moved between her thighs. "Open my love, I've been dying to do this."

Blaise was saying, "Open my love, " he moaned when his tongue touched her. He was hallucinating, but he was between her thighs. Maybe she was hallucinating too, "You smell so good, Blaise, just do that, …gods…"

Hermione lifted her head and blinked, Blaise was there. She looked again, she was wrong, it was Draco.

Blaise's mother knocked at his door. He was back, but he could still taste her. He was naked, how did it happen? No idea. "One sec," he tried to sound normal. He invoked a cleaning charm, dressed up, but he cleaned his hands and his lips in a piece of linen, blood was on them. His sense of smell seemed keen, he sniffed, the cloth smelled of something delicious, of Hermione? He put the linen inside his pocket.

He opened the door, his mother appeared distraught.

"Son, while you were gone, I found an old letter. I am not sure," she stopped in mid-sentence, "what is with you? Are you sick? Your eyes."

Blaise ran to the mirror, his eyes were glowing, they were colorless but for a dark rim, how could that be? He felt different.

"Read the letter, I cannot, it had your name on it. It just appeared near where I was sitting, minutes ago," Blaise's mother stared at her son.

Blaise sat on a small couch, with his mother next to him; he read aloud:

 _"You will find this letter when it is time. It is a long story. I was friends with Lucius Malfoy, and, once we went on a trip during his birthday. I am sorry to say I was part of an arranged deceit. I wanted to get rid of a curse and was offered a chance. I never told your mother that I wasn't totally human, neither was Maxwell. I influenced Lucius to visit some of my relations, I am not quite sure why, but they wanted him._

 _We stayed there for a while, and I was assured that one day, all would be well. Lucius married a cousin of mine; soon after the wedding, we came back. Lucius' son is not the Black witch's child, he is partly like you. You will find out, I was told._

 _The day I saw your mother, I knew that she was my love, but I was still cursed. You must know about the curse by now. Maxwell was murdered by our old enemies. One must be cleverly disguised, but I don't know who it is. I think he or she is a chameleon, maybe different people, or perhaps it moves within chosen hosts._

 _There are gateways into dark realms, and whoever wants to get them open. We, my people, always have guardians here to make sure all gateways stay so. We know there is a significant gateway near, maybe at the Malfoy home._

 _The chameleon wants to make sure that we cannot close it for good; thus, it uses humans to get access to it. Perhaps Lucius is more than he seems, I cannot tell. As to the why, I just know that it often happens this way, we don't know others like us, or others not quite human. For reasons unknown to me, Lucius didn't seem to remember what happened during his birthday; not only that, he seemed to forget that I was with him._

 _I know that of others with a stake in our world. I also know that my son will break the curse with one of those unknown to me. How? I am not sure. I think that you will marry someone not from here, not even part human, I hope that is true. Tell your mother that neither Wallace nor I, are really dead, only our human bodies are gone. When you break the curse, you will know, let her come to us. Ask Lucius how, if the curse is broken, he can show her. Let her go, I miss her every day._

 _I love you, my dear son._

Blaise looked at his mother, "Is this true?"

She looked at the letter, she was crying, "I still cannot read it, but it must be. Son, did Hermione accept your proposal?"

"Yes, but must I wait?" Blaise wanted to go back to Hermione and Draco.

"You can marry tomorrow. Will that be soon enough? I will stay for the big wedding, and maybe a little longer, I want to hold my grandchildren; but I want to be with your father and Maxwell."

"But my eyes?"

"Glamour them. Send an owl, let me see if we can do it tomorrow."

"Good," He yawned, not a bit tired, he wanted to see if he could go back to whatever was happening.

 **Sirius**

Sirius was at the Dolohov's, and Kreacher was watching his back. They were at a garden, "Kreacher, there, " Sirius saw his daughter, running around, she was beautiful, he could see his mother on her. He smiled when she turned into a dog, his child was an Animagus. Kreacher whispered, "That be a Black." Sirius called Catherine, "My Catherine, come here, don't scream, I am back. I didn't leave you, nor I am a ghost." By Merlin, she was even prettier. Hopefully, she wouldn't scream, and they could talk before Dolohov saw him.

 **Draco the Veela?**

"Wait," Draco lifted his head, "did Blaise come back?" He looked around, he had felt Blaise, hell, he could smell Blaise's cologne.

"I thought he had and saw him. Did you draw blood, you bit me hard." Hermione pulled away from Draco.

Draco blushed. "I must have, but I didn't bite that hard." When he spoke, she saw his lips tinged with blood.

Hermione turned cold, "Is your mother a vampire?"

"Nah, come here, I'm just getting started," he bent and ran his tongue along her wet sex, she sighed, whatever, it felt good.

Blaise licked his lips and stopped for a second to say, "Delicious." The curse was broken, maybe. His free hand moved to her soft breast, she is mine, Draco and Blaise thought at the same time.

Hermione was sure that had been Blaise's voice. She tried to open her eyes when a finger slid inside her fluttering channel. She quit trying since her eyes were too heavy. She raised her hips, "Like that, oh, yes." She could hear shuddered breaths and moans, maybe from more than one person.

 _Braxtar was asleep; in his dreams, he was with the one promised for so long. She was their hope, and all was as they had been told. For them, human years were but a short while, he could wait. For now, he could dream about her; that was enough, no sense upsetting the young Malfoy._

 _Draco was young and extremely jealous, not different from others of his kind. Nevertheless, Draco would honor the contract, he had no choice because he would be compelled. Lucius had already talked to them and asked them to wait._

 _Braxtar's brethren shared his happiness, it was as promised; the long wait would soon be over; the concept of soon was relatively speaking. It was now worth it, the joy of feeling again was indescribable. Hermione was safe, she had virtual armies protecting her. Braxtar and his brethren would make sure nothing happened to her._

That night, when Draco held his wife close to him, he didn't notice that he was no longer human. The moment her blood touched his lips, it had awoken the one that some called Veela. Whereas others called them Veela because of their appearance, Veela were harpies and females. No matter, the name of Veela would do. Draco covered his beloved wife with his wings. As his father had said, he would like his gift. He was dreaming of flying with his bride and Blaise, it was a happy dream, granted that Blaise was floating, or something like it.

The future was unfolding, but for now, all was well. Or well enough, because the moment the 'other' had awoken, the enemy had sensed it. The enemy hadn't given up; too bad the plans had failed, now it was certain. There were other powerful, dangerous beings around the 'other.' Whatever they were, it needed to stay away.

As Blaise'S father had said, the enemy was a chameleon of sorts and would need to find another permanent identity. It was necessary since this one had to be abandoned after so much planning. What happened? First, the one frozen in the portrait was freed, how, no, idea.

Indeed, something had changed, the guardian, the ones humans called Veela was awake, and after making Lucius forget, he must have remembered. It must be the case because Lucius was looking and would find at least one of the enemies covers, none were safe, and many were counting in crossing back, best to vanish, for now. Perhaps, a few should die, just to be sure it wasn't found.

Hermione's parents sat to look at the sleeping Hermione. They were happy after they saw the Mountain Gargoyle protecting her, as they knew it would happen. All was going as expected.

How they wished to hold their child, but too much was at stake. Hermione's cover was perfect, only those who loved her, knew her nature. Muctis was one like Hermione, they were glad to have him there, even if he weren't aware of his nature. It was safer that way because the enemies were unable to detect them, even Hermione's people could not see thru their human façade.

Muctis would be there to assist her during childbirth and make sure that her children looked human before anyone saw them. It was necessary because her children would have the three natures, and they wouldn't look human at birth. It was just as it had been predicted, maybe there was still hope for many.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Blaise, she felt safe between Draco and Blaise. Blaise was on his own bed, where he slept soundly with Hermione stuck to his back. Draco awoke for a second and pulled his wand from under a pillow, "Lumox," he invoked, lighting the room a little. Draco lifted his head, just a little, no, Blaise wasn't there, but he could have sworn otherwise. Luala growled, and the light went out. Draco closed his eyes, but felt something on his back, never mind, he didn't have wings, how silly, yeah, he was still dreaming.

A/N I want to give the stories a closure of sorts. Maybe, one day, I will revisit some. Right now, my future is uncertain. And I need the time to publish my own fiction.


End file.
